


情寄此纸 | As It Was Written

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Chinese Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Self-Discovery, Sexual Fantasy, Uchiha Incest, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我爱上了他。也许有人会觉得这很恶心，这是个错误，甚至是不合法的，然而这已无法改变。埋藏在我心底最深处的阴暗角落里的秘密已被发掘，无法再度掩埋。我已无回头路。”</p><p>预警：未成年，偷窥情节</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一：发现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As It Was Written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503779) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



我双腿交叉坐在床上，聚精会神地盯着被子上铺满的发皱的纸张，那上面写满了晦涩难懂的数据。这时，一声突如其来的敲门声打断了我的注意力，我差点折断了手中的铅笔。我紧盯房门，准备用眼神赶走那位不受欢迎的访客，然而我听到了弟弟在叫我的名字。紧接着又是一声，近乎试探的敲门声。我的表情在不觉间变得柔和，握紧铅笔的手也放松了下来。我抬头看着他，他站在门口，双脚不自觉地挪动着，眼睛盯着地面，眉头紧蹙，在额头中间形成一道深深的折痕。

“怎么了？”我问道，暂时忘掉了手头的作业。

“作业，”他嘟囔道，“我想借一下你的电脑……如果方便的话。”他终于抬头，目光对上了我的眼睛，我从未见过他这样苦恼的表情。

“你也是？”我浅笑一声，指了指我的桌子，“用吧，我现在不需要用电脑。”

他的脸上立即浮现出一副如释重负的神情，他咕哝了一句“谢谢”便快步走向我的书桌，将电脑收进怀里。说实话，他现在的作业量这么大，父母按理应该给他买一台电脑。我在心里默默记下，打算在他们下次回家看我们的时候提起。当然，我现在也不介意把电脑借给他。这不会给我带来任何不便，而且，只要能抚平他眉间的皱褶，我愿意做任何事。

“我待会儿要去见一个朋友，佐助，”我再次看着他的眼睛，“你一个人在家待几个小时没问题吧？”

“这还用说？”他沉下脸，没好气地说，“我已经十三岁了，鼬。”

我将笑容藏在手后面，点了点头，“我就问问。”

他翻了个白眼，拖着脚走了出去。现在，我的房间里又只剩下我一人和成堆的作业，实在很难让人提起兴趣。我斜睨了时钟一眼，很快地判断出，即使我现在离开，之后也会有足够的时间来完成作业。而且，我确实需要休息一会儿。自回家的那一刻起，我就一直在埋头写作业。即使所谓的“休息”也只是和鬼鲛一起讨论另一个作业，也比现在好。我把铅笔扔在床上，站起身，将头发拢成一簇松散的马尾，扯下手腕上的皮筋，边走向走廊边把头发扎起。

“佐助？”

“嗯？”

我经过他的房间，轻轻推开了门，“我要出门了，应该会在晚饭前回来。”

他点点头，目光没有离开电脑屏幕，手指飞快地敲击着键盘，似乎沉浸在他的作业中。我摇摇头，嘴上泛起一个略带悲伤的微笑。作为一个才上初二的学生，他有点过于勤奋了，这样会很辛苦吧。

我锁上大门，随后立刻开车去鬼鲛家里。不幸的是，直到我开到半路才发现手机忘在了家里。我深深地叹了一口气，只好调头往回开。我已经养成了手机不离身的习惯，否则，要是发生了什么事情，佐助要怎么联系我呢？

我一定是被这些作业搅乱了心神，我边把钥匙塞进钥匙孔里边这么想着。转动钥匙，大门嘎吱一声打开了，我冲进屋内，两步并作一步跑上楼。我决定不去打扰佐助，也没有提醒他我回来了——他以为我至少要离开两个小时，而且他现在应该在认真地写作业。但是，当我走近我的房间，路过佐助的房间时，里面传来一声极细的呜咽，我瞬间全身僵硬。我起先是担心他的人身安全，心跳因此开始加速，然而，紧接着房里又响起了一声……更类似于呻吟的声音。我的好奇心被激起，我走近他开了一条小缝的房门，小心地放轻脚步，尽量避免引起他的注意。脚下的地板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，我皱眉，只希望他没有听到。这时，源源不绝的声音从卧室里传来，我松了一口气，看来他的确没听到。我一步步接近他的房门，尽管有种我在入侵他的私人空间的不安感，我还是往里窥视了。

所见的景象，让我的呼吸都停滞了。

佐助在……爱抚自己。

我往后退了一步，心脏怦怦地敲打着胸口。然而，尽管内心有个声音一直在谴责这样的自己，我又凑了上去，将房里的景象（或者说，将从我的角度能看到的景象）尽收眼底。佐助四肢打开摊在床上，皮肤的颜色有如娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，牙齿死死地咬着下嘴唇（大概是为了抑制自己的声音，虽然他以为没人在家）。他灵巧的手指娴熟地抚慰着自己的性器，我特别注意到， 当他自慰到恰到好处时，他的背部会弓起。他另一只手探入他的衬衫下面，消失不见，他的背部再次弓起，一声饱含欲望的呻吟从他的唇间流出。而我只觉得一阵颤栗沿着脊柱一路传来，无法抑制。我的目光掠过电脑，屏幕背对着我，佐助的注意力则完全集中在那儿。我这才意识到，我那“纯洁”的弟弟并没有我想的那么纯洁。

几分钟后，也有可能是几小时后，我全神贯注以至于忘了时间，他到达了高潮——迸发而出的液体洒满了衬衫，唇间发出毫不掩饰的大声呻吟，我确信连邻居家都能听见。我终于有了把身体拽回自己房间的意志力。我的呼吸粗重而紊乱，我的脸被汗水湿透，但最糟糕的还是，我下身传来的悸动。

即使是在自己安静的房里，我的脑海中还是在不停地回放着刚才的景象：佐助发出的每一声呻吟，和那些呻吟逃离他唇间时他浮现的表情。我悄悄叹了口气，从床头柜上拿起手机，放进口袋里，强迫自己将这些东西赶出脑中，用上了连我自己都惊叹的意志力压住了下身的勃起。我偷偷看了看门外，确保佐助没听到我回家和站在他门外偷看的声音，而且还待在他自己房间里。我悄悄走下楼，走出屋外，再次驾车开往鬼鲛家。  
我的思绪乱作一团，我机械地开着车，根本没意识到自己在干什么。为什么我要偷看他？为什么我没有走开？我无法找到答案——但是最糟糕的是，我内心的阴暗角落告诉我，我很享受这一切，这甚至唤起了我的情欲。我摇摇头，在鬼鲛家的停车道上停下。只希望离开家里，离开佐助一会儿能让我清醒过来。


	2. 1.2

我那天晚上回家的时候，发现家中出奇的安静，只有客厅中传出一些电视的杂音。脱掉鞋子，穿过走廊，经过一个转角，环顾四周，我有些困惑地挑眉——我弟弟去哪了？

我看到沙发上蜷起的团子，不禁莞尔。佐助在沙发上睡着了，嘴巴张开，还轻声打着鼾。我摇摇头，强忍着笑意关掉了电视，不想将他从临时起意的小睡中吵醒。因为我知道，他每次从学校回来时总是满脸倦容。我的目光再次落到他熟睡的身体上，察觉到他换了一件衬衫，换掉了那件沾满液体的衬衫。而想到这里，我不愿想起的念头又如洪水汹涌而至。

我给他盖上毯子，然后跌跌撞撞地进了厨房。我拼命地想着其他事情，想的什么无所谓，只要不是我刚才看到的景象就行——或者说，只要不是我因看到刚才的景象而产生的幻想就行。

一股热流席卷了我的身体，我咬紧牙关，倚靠在料理台上，这才稳住了身体。我到底怎么了？我弯腰站着，手臂撑着料理台，接连不断地喘着粗气，下流的想法一次次地冲击着我的头颅内部，正与我所剩的良知交战。

两条修长的手臂从后面绕住我的腰，将我从战场上拉了回来。我吃了一惊，微微转头，看见佐助正眨着眼睛，试图赶跑睡意。我长舒一口气，我刚才都没意识到自己一直憋着这口气。 “佐助，”我脸上浮现出一个微笑，“你看电视看着睡着了。”

佐助靠着我的背打了个哈欠，我差点没能止住颤抖。他一定要离我这么近吗？ 他好温暖……

“抱歉，我只是觉得有点……孤单……大概吧。”

沉重的内疚感盘踞于我的心中。他还是个孩子啊……

“哦，对了，我把电脑放回你房间了。”

早些时候看到的画面这时又涌上我的脑海，我全身紧绷。看来，只要我在家，就无法在短时间内忘记那些画面。

“你作业写完了吗？”

佐助终于放开了我。但我不敢转身，因为，这是那天第二次，我的下身因自己的弟弟而产生痛苦难耐、极其麻烦的悸动。好像我脑中那些挥之不去的画面给我的折磨还不够似的。

“嗯，”他耸了耸肩，说，“但是要是有人能帮忙就好了。”

我的呼吸堵在了喉咙口，我想象着佐助再次弓起背部，取悦自己，边呻吟边要哥哥来“帮”他……

我试着用一声轻笑来打断思绪，可是即使是我自己听来，这笑声都显得过于刻意了。

“抱歉，佐助，”我卯足了意志力转过身，轻轻点上他的前额，“下次吧。”

“你每次都这么说，”佐助皱起眉头，揉了揉自己的额头，叹了口气，随后放下了手，“晚饭吃什么？我饿了……”

“嗯……”我假装在思考，“不如你来选吧？你想吃什么我就做什么，作为提前完成作业的奖励。”

佐助眼睛一亮，这时的他是那么可爱。他那泛着绯红，被汗打湿的脸也很可爱；他的头紧靠在枕头上，他的黑发凌乱地散落在上面，他的手指随意地包裹着他的阴茎，这画面是如此诱人……我的下身在牛仔裤里抽动，我猛地吸了一口气，努力去想一些令人不快的场面来驱赶走我的情欲。

我到底是怎么了？

“披萨，”佐助的声音又一次将我拽出了内心的战场。

“披萨？”我低声问道，挑眉看着他。佐助翻了个白眼。

“你说我想吃什么都可以啊，我想吃披萨，拜托啦？”佐助露出他最迷人的笑容，“上面要番茄！”

我叹了口气，摇摇头，不禁微笑。他在朋友面前也会表露出这幼稚的一面吗？还是说，只有在我面前，他才会保留这样天真的举动？一想到其他人有可能会看到他可爱的一面，一股嫉妒感油然而生。

“既然你要吃的话，就没办法了。”

没有任何征兆，佐助再次猛地抱住我的腰，身子贴着我的肚子。在他差点擦过我的下身时，我轻轻地推开了他，以免让他发现我身上不寻常的地方。然后我揉了揉他本来就乱糟糟的头发。

“你要一直这样抱着我，我可做不了晚饭，佐助。”我揶揄道。在这样的情况下，我强忍身体的不适，还能发出如此冷静的声音，连我自己都有些吃惊。不过，保持镇定一直是我的长处。我轻叹一声，回头看着佐助，想着（而且我非常希望）他会回客厅看电视。

“那个……鼬？”

“嗯？”

“我能帮忙吗？”

我咬紧牙关。我该怎么办？我无法拒绝这样天真的请求，除非我想伤害他的感情，或者找出一个合适的借口。佐助一直乐于在我做饭时打下手，而我也一直乐于接受他的帮忙——除了现在以外。

“当然可以，佐助，”我挤出一个微笑。他走进厨房站在我的旁边，我们之间的距离很近，又一次，即使隔着衣物，我也能感受到他身上发出的热量。

“递给我两个番茄好吗？”我问道，随便找了个借口来给我们制造距离。他点头，快步跑向冰箱，拿出了番茄。而我，深深地吸了一口气。我必须要控制这些想法——它们太荒谬了，而且很恶心。

“发生什么事了吗？”佐助回来了，手上拿着两个番茄，脸上挂着担忧的神色，“你看上去心情不好……”

“我没事。”我快速回答道，转身背对他。我必须要控制自己——这太不像我了。我从橱柜里拿出一个木制切菜板，又从刀架上拿下一把刀。 “帮我从食品柜里拿一瓶番茄酱，好吗？

即使我不看他，也知道他此时在噘嘴。但是，我没有听到意料中的抱怨，佐助只是轻叹一声，很听话地走向食品柜。他很快找到了番茄酱，放在了我旁边的料理台上。 啊……果然在噘嘴呢。他现在的样子就像个闷闷不乐的小孩。不过，我现在可不想专心致志地盯着他的嘴唇看。

我将注意力转移到番茄上，试图专心地切番茄，即使我能感到佐助的目光一直在我身上。我把一个番茄切成丁，终于再也无法忍受他的注视。 我重重地叹了口气，面对他，“怎么了，佐助？”我开口，尽量用愉快的口吻问道。

“你今天很奇怪啊，鼬，”他双臂抱胸，“我想知道原因。” 我忍住了翻白眼的欲望。他真是个心思敏锐的小混蛋……

“佐助，你说的‘奇怪’，是什么意思？”

佐助咕哝了一声，换了个姿势：双手置于臀部上。“你懂我的意思的，鼬哥哥……”

啊，连亲昵的称呼都用上了。

“你得说得更具体些，我真的不懂。” 他盯着我的样子就像是盯着世上最大的骗子（也许也是最糟糕的骗子），而我的声音居然没有颤抖，这让我很欣慰。但是我不能告诉他，我看到了他先前做的事情，而我更不能告诉他，我很享受那样的景象。然而，我越是推脱，他脸上的不满就越明显。

“你明明懂的，哥哥。”

我只能继续佯装不懂，除此之外，我也不知道我能说什么。 “我最近的课业很多，只是累了，抱歉让你担心了。”

他脸上的固执一点点地融化了，很快变成了关心的表情。看来我可以脱身了——有一瞬间我是这么想的。

“那，你今晚能休息吗？”他的手落在身体两侧，眼中闪烁着带着希望的光芒，再次提醒了我他真的还只是个孩子。他总会抓住每一个能和我共度时光的机会。“我们可以在客厅看电影，或者在你电脑上看也行。”

我紧闭双眼，用鼻子用力吸了一口气。

不是那种电影，鼬。

“明天吧。”我睁开眼，想着床上那堆成山的作业。他的脸沉了下来，但是他接着又点了点头。 “那……还需要我做什么吗？”

你可以上楼去。我想。

“能把冰箱里的披萨饼皮拿出来，再涂上番茄酱吗？”

他点头，照做了。我转过身，开始切第二个番茄。

我们埋头于各自的家务中，时间在安静地流淌，几分钟后，那些污秽的念头开始逐渐离开我的脑海——尽管很慢，但是那也比每次佐助开口说话，触碰我，甚至只是注视着我的时候，我就要抵挡来自下身的悸动的感觉要好。我只希望，到了明天，这些奇怪的感觉就会消散。我只想让我们之间的关系恢复正常，不过，对佐助而言，我们的关系本来就是正常的吧。

“该死！”

“怎么说话的……”我小声抱怨，转过身——我多希望我没转身啊。手中的刀被我死死地握着，握得我手心发疼。他的衬衫从头上滑落，我饥饿的双眼充分利用了这个机会，将他赤裸的上身尽收眼底。我在双唇间挤出一丝摇摇欲坠的吐息，强迫自己在失控前将脑海清空……不，我甚至不能去想失控的问题，我怎能失控呢？

“发生了什么？”我的声音变得异常的沙哑，甚至有些粗鲁，不过佐助好像没注意到。

“我把番茄酱洒了一身，”他抱怨道，把他的白色T恤揉成一个小团，他正对着我，眼睛还盯着T恤，“这衣服洗不干净了。”

“扔洗衣机里吧，”我的眼睛在他的胸口上下游离，“肯定还能洗干净的。”

他点头，转身背对我，走向洗衣房。我的眼睛紧盯着那白皙、清瘦的背部，还有他的腰间，黑色的平角裤从他的牛仔裤里悄悄探出头来。他消失在转角处，我空着的手早已紧握成了拳头，和另一只手一样，握得生疼。我从未对别人有过这样……这样强烈的欲望。以前交往过的几个女孩也没有让我有过这种感觉，我只想撕掉他的衣服，想扔掉所有的理性，想将他按在料理台上，肆意蹂躏，然后……

等等，我在想什么？那可是我弟弟。在今天之前，我从未对他有过这样的想法——不，应该说在今天之前我从未对任何男人有过这样的想法。而且佐助还不是一个成年男人。

我放下刀，双手遮住脸。一定是最近的课业太繁重了，压力太大了。也许我今晚应该休息一下，把脑海中的公式和乱七八糟的数据全清空掉。但是我知道我做不到，只因这些可憎的、乱伦的想法不停地在我的脑中徘徊。

我听到佐助走进厨房的脚步声，迅速地把手从脸上挪开，我现在可不想让他更担心我。我看到他又穿上了一件T恤，心里默默松了一口气，但是另一个声音却在说……我很想念刚才的景色。

冷静下来，鼬。

他回到了他刚才站在料理台前的位置，离我约几步远，而我也转身，将注意力拉回到切菜板和食材上。

我有预感，这将是个很漫长，很漫长的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文是只有四章的，因为每章太长了我就拆分了一下……


	3. 1.3

除了佐助的“脏衣事件”，和我的大脑不自觉地把佐助所说的每一句话扭曲成下流的想法以外，晚餐吃得还算顺利。我们吃着晚饭，聊着在学校发生的趣事，打扫整理完毕，就各自回了房间，一切如常。

但是现在，我写完了作业，躺在床上，又面临着另一种困境。

我的电脑“天真无邪地”坐在我的书桌上，仿佛在紧盯着我，考验着我的决心。

但是在我看来，那台电脑早已与“天真”无缘了，没有一处天真的地方。而我渴望查询浏览器的历史，彻底搜寻能证明今天的事儿根本没有发生的证据。

真的，我一定是精神失常了。暂时性的精神错乱，这确实是个可行的解释。

要么这一切根本没有发生，完全是我想象出来的；要么虽然发生了一些事情，但是我的大脑因压力和超负荷的工作量而运转失灵，过度分析了这些事件。

佐助是个十几岁的男孩，自慰是完全正常的事情。但是，这并不能解释，我无意撞见后，驻足观看并享受全过程的原因。

这更让我怀疑自己是否真的精神失常了。（当然，前提是这事真的发生了。）

我叹了口气，双脚落在地板上。我知道，如果我不打开电脑，我今晚就无法入睡。尽管有千般不愿，我还是按下了开机键。

当然，佐助没有粗心到会留下证据，会这么想的我也是真是愚蠢。我的弟弟也许还小，但是他可不傻，他当然懂得清空浏览历史。不过，他不知道我们家的调制调解器会记录下我们浏览过的每一个页面——这点连父母都不知道。因为这是我设置的，所以这家里只有我一人知道。

只需轻敲几下键盘，最近访问过的成人影片网站便显现于屏幕上。那些过于夸张的糟糕名字让我忍不住发笑：

《大X哥哥与大胸妹妹擦枪走火》

《妹妹给哥哥口交被人妻撞见》

除了那些常见的题材外，这几个名字让我心脏发疼，差点停跳。

乱伦题材。

我清了清喉咙，将刘海扫到一边，突然感到燥热难耐。

所以说，我弟弟的性癖好是乱伦？

我摇摇头，阻止自己仓促下结论的冲动。是的，佐助喜欢乱伦题材的影片，但幻想与现实有着很大的差距，而且那些影片还都是异性恋内容。

我显然也不是什么求着自己的哥哥上她的丰满的妹妹……

我眉头深锁，只希望有一天他对色情片的品味能提高点，不再看这些垃圾。

我关上电脑，叹了口气。我需要睡觉。我确信，只要我那超负荷运转的大脑得到休息后，这些想法就会消失不见，我对恋爱与情欲的感觉也会回到当初——毫无兴趣，只专注于有意义的追求。

我躺回床上，闭上眼睛，让毫无意义的想法在我的脑海里来回弹跳，耐心等待睡意来临。有那么一会儿，它确实起作用了，我的思绪自由飘动。但是很快，我又回想起了早些时候的事，我的下身开始肿胀。

我咬紧牙关，猛吸一口气，想将大脑清空。

没用。

我又试了一次。

再试一次。

再一次。

还是没用。

我越是努力试着不去想，我的大脑越是要放大那些淫乱的画面。佐助躺在床上，佐助漂亮的手指握着他的下体，佐助泛红的脸颊，佐助把衬衫从头上脱下……

佐助，佐助，佐助……

我的手指开始游动，而我已经没有制止它们的意志力了。我今天已经抑制太多次了——但是，佐助是我的弟弟啊。

我无法让自己不想他，尽管我一次次地告诉自己，这样是不对的。

但是我的手指还是在游走，脑中的想法也在流动，我已经无法控制它们的方向。

我从运动裤中掏出性器，它在我手中抽动时我忍不住地颤抖。经过一天的强忍，我现在异常敏感。我开始抚慰自己，每一次的摩擦都十分干燥，带着许些疼痛。但我觉得这疼痛感是我应得的——现在的我，躺在床上，手指握着下体，唯一的刺激源便是我弟弟自慰的画面。

我的胃在翻滚，但不仅仅是因为觉得恶心，我一边想着，手上的动作开始加快，我从未如此硬过。

意识到是我弟弟让我硬到如此程度反而更让我的快感加倍。我咬住嘴唇，抑制住那些拼尽全力想从我的喉咙、我的嘴唇里爬出的声音。

如果被佐助听见，可就太糟糕了。

让人疼痛的干燥感已经不见了——糟了，我真恶心，我已经兴奋得溢出了液体。大量的液体流到我的手指上，涂满了我的手指和阴茎。而且，这感觉好极了，好到让我感觉不到负罪感。于是，我开始享受，抚摸自己，将手指缠绕在湿滑的阴茎上。每一分每一秒，我都在享受，弓背用力在手掌间抽插，发出自己从未发出过的，绝望的喘气声。

终于，高潮过后，佐助爱抚自己的场景在我眼睑内回放，就和我刚才一样。而我也开始反思我刚才所做的事情，负罪感犹如浓雾，包围着我。

但是，就像高潮过后的余温没有停留在我的身体里一样，我也无法让自己感到，我应该感到的强烈的负罪感。当然，负罪感是有的，但是和今天下午比起来，它开始变小了——迄今为止，这是我所发现的最可怕的事。  
我甚至没来得及清洗，就睡着了。无论是精神上还是生理上，我都太疲惫了。

早上起来发现手指、衣服、床单全是黏糊糊的并不是什么愉快的事儿，但是这些都是真实的提醒，提醒着我昨晚让自己放纵的事实。我站在花洒下，在温暖舒适的热水下，试图和自己讲道理。但是还是徒劳，我还是无法产生大量、沉重的负罪感。我似乎已经接受了这……这诱惑、这扭曲……这让我惊慌失措。

我迅速地洗漱完毕，准备上学，没有出现什么意外，但我是故意快速行动的。我早上第一节课比佐助早了一个小时，而且，虽然家里有好几个盥洗室，我们一般共用同一个。所以，我只想尽我所能，不要撞见他。

不过看来，幸运女神不在我这边。

“你起的真早啊。”我说。

他嗒嗒地走进盥洗室，拖着几乎僵死的脚，头发往各个方向翘起。他惺忪的睡眼飘到我的身上，点了点头，然后若无其事地抬起上衣，从头上脱下，应该是准备去洗澡。

我差点被牙膏噎到，慌乱地漱了口。我的指尖不停颤抖，心脏怦怦直跳。我还要在学校度过漫长的一天，现在可不需要什么脱衣舞秀。

我急急忙忙地出了盥洗室，关上门（我不住颤抖，差点摔门而去），没有给满脸问号的佐助任何问我的机会。以后有的是时间和他解释，而我现在还没有找到一个合适的借口。

不过现在的问题是：我下身充血膨胀得厉害，可能输送到我脑子的血液都不够了。因为，如果我的脑子正常运转的话，我的手不会在我还站在盥洗室门外的时候就伸向裤裆，也不会听着浴室的水声，想象着我弟弟全身赤裸、沾满泡沫的样子。

但是很快，我停下了动作，即使下身不住抽动，乞求爱抚，疯狂抗议。我步履艰难地走进房间，拿起书包。

还好，佐助乘巴士上学。以我现在的状态，他要是和我同坐一车，我可没办法活下来。

抑制住下身的悸动后，那天的我就像被下了药或是极度缺乏睡眠似的。我仿佛在自己的身体外面，看着自己说话、走动，机械的动作像是彩排过、完善过。

没人知道我心里的阴沟有多深，而我几乎快要溺死在里面。

下午回家的时候，我陷入了狂热而焦急的欲望中，多么荒唐的状态啊。经过一天的努力，我成功让自己对乱伦的念头产生了更多的负罪感。然而，这没能阻止我手指的动作，减缓我下身的肿胀，切掉我脑海中闪过的露骨画面——我应该为这些画面感到恶心的。

我拒绝让自己释放。我那出了故障的道德罗盘还是阻挡了我寻求欢愉的渴望。尽管佐助现在不在家，而我们的父母最多一个月回来一次，整个房子里只有我一人。

没有取悦自己（虽然这是我现在最想做的事），我走进自己的房间，埋头于作业中。我比往常更难集中注意力，因为我的下身处于随时准备抬头的状态，一点风吹草动都能让我的思绪脱离轨道。但是我不懈的努力终于成功了——我专注于数字与符号中，甚至没听到佐助回家的声音。

直到他站在我的书桌前，影子落在我面前的纸张上，我才注意到他。

“不会敲门吗？”我冷冷地说。我不是故意要凶他的，但是，我好不容易强迫自己的注意力从他的身上转移开来，这小混蛋又跑到我面前来，将我的思绪猛地拉回到他的身上。

不看他也能知道他现在的表情，每当我说了些不体贴或刻薄的话，他就会做出那副表情。

我感到内疚，但是没有说话。运气好的话，他会离开。

“你又这样，很奇怪啊。”他说。

我深呼吸，啃咬着内嘴唇。我没有理他，拒绝回话，希望他可以因此离开，让他的哥哥与他的变态想法和数学作业待着。

“鼬哥哥。”他没有放弃。

但是我知道，只要我坚持不说话他就会离开，他知道我有多固执。

“鼬。”

突然，我面对着他——他抓住了我的转椅，猛地将它转了过来。

我已经受够了假装，假装自己不在即将犯下大规模杀人罪行的边缘，我露出了我标志性的冷漠眼神：这是在我所有的武器里，最黑暗的一种。

回想起来，那可不是明智的决定，他当时露出的心碎的表情，即使是今天，依旧让我心疼。

“你为什么不和我说话？”他的声音有些沙哑，他清了清喉咙，试图掩盖他的情绪。

内疚感立即席卷了我，他没有做错任何事情，他不该被忽视、被回避。我怎会对我最关心的人如此刻薄？

“抱歉，”我冰冷的神情融化了下来，“只是学业压力有点大。”

“你昨晚也是这么说的，但是我不太相信啊。”

他退后一步，手从我的椅子扶手上离开，这也让我能再次呼吸。

“你的作业一向很多，早就习惯了，为什么这次这么反常？”

“我这学期选的课比往常都要多。”这倒不算是撒谎。

“那，为什么早上你直接跑出浴室，连一句‘早上好’都没说？”他双臂交叉。

我知道，在得到他想要的答案前，他是不会退缩的。我又狠狠地咬了一下内嘴唇，这次该用什么借口？

“我找了私人辅导，今天早上是快要迟到了……”我看到了他脸上怀疑的表情。

“你，找人辅导？”他一字一句地重复。

我腿差点发软，这些话从他口里说出来显得更加不可信。

“嗯，”我小心翼翼地回答，保持着严肃的语气，“有一个新的公式我不太明白，需要别人来指导一下。

他挑起一根眉毛，想说些什么。但是我赶紧转移话题， 盼望他在局面变得更尴尬之前离开，然后我好继续用作业转移注意力。

“你有什么想要的吗？我真的要去写作业了……”

内心隐约渴望他再次借走我的电脑，因此产生的兴奋让我颤栗。

也许我还能再观看一次……

他摇了摇头，我有些失望。

然后我在心里狠狠地扇了一下自己的头——我怎能再起偷窥的念头呢？我转动椅子，面对书桌。

“那，晚饭时见？”我拿起铅笔。

“……好。”

我听到他走向门的声音，紧接着是关门声。终于，我又能呼吸了。我发现我和他交谈时，已经能够保持平和了，这让我心底升起一股希望。也许再过不久就好了。

晚餐全程无惊无险，佐助也没有要求给我打下手。我们安静地吃着饭，甚少交谈。除了佐助问我饭后要不要一起看电影以外（我只能拒绝），也没有任何尴尬的时刻。不巧的是，这天是周五。也就是说，接下来的两天，我和佐助会有更多的相处时间，可能要比我能忍受的时间更长。我强迫自己不去想这些事。

因为强迫自己分心变成了我新养成的习惯，我用一晚上的时间完成了周末的作业。然而，那也意味着，周末这两天，我得找些别的事情来占据我的脑海，不过，我现在也必须从这个想法中脱离出来。

那天晚上，佐助没有再来我的房间，而我也很快地入睡了。

不过，也许我应该在上床前让自己发泄出来，因为，不管我是否醒着，我的身体总会想着发泄出来。

醒来以后，我已经记不清梦的内容了，而随着时间推移，记得的内容更少。我只记得，佐助，我，还有我的床，这三者是梦里的主角。我没有过多的想它，觉得这只是我的潜意识在各种事情中游走的产物。但是，我也意识到，这是我第一次因为想象着我抚摸他而产生欲望，并不只是他爱抚自己的样子，尽管那时我并不在清醒状态，也无法控制我的想法。也许是有些后知后觉吧，但是直到那时， 我才真正意识到，我想对弟弟做那样的事情——我想上他。也许是，我需要通过梦境来表露我的欲望吧。

佐助还在睡觉， 我做好了早餐，尽快地吃着，想着要怎么离开家里，在外面度过一天，以免和他在一起的时间过长。

吃完早餐，过了几分钟，佐助走下楼，还顶着乱糟糟的头发，穿着皱巴巴的睡衣。这样的他真是可爱极了。

我紧握拳头，准备随口编造些荒唐的借口，好以此来在外面度过一天。不过，被他抢先了。

“能送我去鸣人家吗？他邀我今晚在他家过夜。”

自那一次偶然的偷窥事件后，我是第一次感到如此放松，身体的每一块肌肉都放松了下来。我迅速地点点头，朝他笑了笑。他没有回应我的笑容，不过我决定不去计较。我告诉自己，这一切会在周一之前结束，然后，我们又可以像从前一样正常地相处了。一切都会恢复正常的。我确信我能趁着周末两天摒弃我的胡思乱想和强烈欲望。

他上楼去洗澡，而我待在楼下，只想避免另一场偶然的脱衣舞秀，也希望他能尽快离开家里。还好家里所有的盥洗室都备有各种洗漱用品，以前只是把这当成理所当然的事儿，现在才知应该心怀感激。

大约一小时后，我开车送他去了鸣人家。

回到家后，感觉全身轻松了许多。我不去想空荡荡的房子有多冷清，只是在书桌前坐下，发了一会儿呆，然后决定将所有的想法铺于桌面上。

我从笔记本上撕下一页，紧紧地握住手中的铅笔。我解决问题时，总习惯于把它们写下来。

于是，在沉思片刻后，我开始了书写。


	4. 1.4

然而，到了周一，事情并没有任何转变。

在我脑海里萌生出的欲望没有减退，我没能找到治愈这些扭曲想法的良方。事实正好相反，它们在我的脑中扎下的根愈来愈深，而我早已不如先前那般自责，我试图告诉自己，只要我没有付诸行动，那就不算犯下过错。但是，我依旧不能真正地接受它们。我也学不会假装一切如常，继续日常生活的方法……假装不想撕掉弟弟的衣服，不想亲吻他，不想品尝他每一寸肌肤，不想将他占为己有，不想把他吞噬干净……每隔几个小时，那股冲动就会涌上脑海，我想着他，抚慰自己……

真是糟透了。

我已将所有的念头写下，读了一遍又一遍，这才意识到，我的“情感”可能比我以为的更为深刻。我和佐助一直过着倍受庇护的生活，平素也比较私密，朋友不多，只能依靠彼此。其实，大约在我十三岁时，父母开始经常长期外出，我便成了实际抚养他的人。他的确是我最亲近的人。即使在以前，我有女朋友的时候，他也总是排在我心中的第一位——他是我每晚期望见到的人。为了陪他，我甚至还取消过约会。当时我没有想太多，但是，现在仔细想想，以前的事情，加上最近萌生的欲念……

我得出结论，我可能是爱上佐助了。

这个念头给我带来的震惊足足持续了几个钟头，即便如此，我还是稍微说服了自己几分。首先，我从来没爱上过一个人，所以，我怎么知道爱上一个人是什么感觉呢？而且，还不用说，我爱上的人是一个男孩？一个和我有血缘关系的男孩？我摇头，告诉自己这绝无可能，荒谬至极。

这不可能。

但是，在这个周一的晚上，我坐在书桌前，无法集中注意力。止不住的想法冲击着我，告诉我，这很可能是真的。

我用铅笔轻敲着下唇，盯着桌上的纸张，但是什么也没看进去。我还有篇论文要写，但是我知道，如果我现在打开文档，喷涌而出的文字将全是关于佐助的内容。我当然不能把那种东西当成作业交上去。

我叹了口气。

房间门口传来轻轻的敲门声，我僵住了一小会儿。

不过，虽然我还是不能正常地面对佐助，但是我已经能更好地控制自己了——即使在我一人独处时，自制力会瞬间瓦解。

“进来。”

佐助推开门的动作几乎有些犹豫。他还是有些冷淡，自他昨天回家以来，我们也没怎么说话。不过，我们似乎满足于这样的相处方式，无视尴尬的气氛，保持一定的距离。至少到目前来说是这样。

“我能借用你的电脑吗？”他问，“英文课有篇文章要写。”

我屏住呼吸，心跳开始加速，手心和后颈渗出汗珠。但是我很快地点点头，在佐助拿起我的电脑前就开始思考计划。

“我可能要出去一下，”还没来得及仔细思考，这话已脱口而出，“你一个人在家没问题吧？”血液在冲击着鼓膜，我的声音在自己听来模糊不清，像从遥不可及的地方传来。我还是头一次这么快地进入兴奋状态，

他点点头，甚至没有像平时那样回嘴，但是我的思想早已飘向远方。

如果，还能再看一次……

我紧紧抓住铅笔，咽了口口水。

我知道，我会后悔的，但是……一想到还能再看着他……

我这才发现他已离开了房间，我赶紧起身，拿起手机、钱包、钥匙，走出房门，到了走廊。我偷偷朝他的房间看了一眼（他的门留着一条缝隙，我只希望它一直保持这样），走下楼，出了门。

计划很简单：上车，开车在外面随便转几分钟，找个转角停车，然后偷偷上楼，看看他在干什么。

啊，我真是太糟糕了。我知道。但是我无法抗拒这种期盼，发动汽车时甚至全身颤抖。

几分钟后，我又回到家门口，放轻脚步进入屋内。

起初，佐助的房里没有传出任何声音，我心中满是止不住的失望。但是，我决心耐心等待，现在放弃还太早。

我靠着墙壁，这里看不见里面发生的事情，但是足以清楚听到所有佐助可能发出的声音。

就这样过了几分钟，突然，我听到了视频播放的声音，音量很快就调小了。

我窃笑，小心翼翼地屏气敛息，凑近了他微开的房门。要是被发现了，那可没办法靠谎言蒙混过关了。

到目前为止，佐助还穿着衣服，只是躺在床上，眼睛盯着屏幕。但是我能看出来，他开始焦躁不安了。他微微扭动身体，屏住呼吸发出了一声微弱的呻吟。然后，他将手置于下身，轻轻捏了一下，又将手放回小腹上。

而我只觉得有股热流从大脑一路流向脚趾。我不敢相信自己居然会做出这样的事。上次还能用无心之失、纯属意外这种托词，可这次的性质完全不同。

突然，佐助直起身来，我连忙退后，心脏狠狠地敲打着胸腔，疼得厉害。

被发现了吗？

并没有。

我冒险再次凑近门口，发现他只是换了个姿势。

现在，佐助跪在床上，慢慢地拉开裤子拉链，目光未曾从屏幕上离开。我想知道他到底在看什么，能让他如此全神贯注，那影片似乎让他如痴如醉。我在心里盘算，准备待会再去看看浏览历史。他甚至比上次更为投入，而当他从裤里掏出那漂亮的阴茎时（我这辈子从没想过自己会用“漂亮”这词去形容阴茎），我还注意到，他比上次更为激动。

我多希望他此时是赤裸的啊，不过现在的景象也让我满意：只是看着他爱抚自己，而他以为家中没人，可以放纵欲望……

哎，我多想将他据为己有……

看着他玩弄自己的性器，我的呼吸变得愈来愈浅……突然，他将上衣拉起，从头上脱下，我只得咬着嘴唇，避免发出让我后悔的声音。

他的身体不受控制地扭动，大声地发出不知羞耻的声音。而我，指甲刮擦着牛仔裤裹住的下体，强行压抑住想脱口而出的声音。我现在只想将它从裤中解放出来，好好地抚慰它，但是这样做的话，被发现的风险就太大了。

“嗯……啊……”我听到佐助的喃喃自语，他双眼紧闭，头向后靠。另一只手放于嘴边，手指滑过他的嘴唇。我不禁捏了一下下身，仅仅是这样的视觉刺激就已经让我到达了高潮的边缘。在过去的几天里，我一直想着他上次爱抚自己的场景，一次又一次地在脑中回放，现在的画面对我而言，几乎美得失真。

他的呻吟声逐渐增大，他将身体往前送，下身在手掌中抽插，我还没享受够，他便已到达了高潮。液体泼溅在他的胸膛上，还有少许液体甚至溅到了电脑屏幕上。

我的双眼模糊，全身如被火烧，我知道，我已处于即将把裤子弄得黏糊糊的边缘——但是，我也不知道是哪来的意志力，让我悄然走下楼。

离开之前只听见他小声说了句“该死！”，随后是慌忙走动的声音，大概是想在液体干掉之前将其从屏幕上擦掉吧。

我几乎是飞奔着下楼的，于此同时还得忍受着下身的膨胀，疼痛至极。但是，这也比被发现要好得多。

下了楼，我知道，我此刻，立即需要释放。我迅速躲进厨房旁边的小洗手间*，轻轻地关上门，赶紧将下身从牛仔裤的牢笼中解放出来。我狠狠地操弄着自己的手掌，掌心涂满了溢出的液体，到达欢愉的顶端，再直直坠落……脑中所想，全是佐助在我身下，意乱情迷地喘息，呜咽，呻吟……

哎，我多么想要他……

 

* * *

 

那天晚上回家后，我发现自己又起了一些变化——我无法将自己从佐助的身边拉开。他周围似乎有着自己的引力场，而我就如一颗行星，不受控制地被拉近。我们共度晚上，甚至一起看了电影。但是，每当他触碰到我，开口说话，对我微笑……任何一个轻微的动作，都能让我双手颤抖，口干舌燥。

我早已知道，再次偷看他就是一个错误的决定。正当火焰减弱时，我又往上浇了汽油。现在这火比以往更加旺盛，我害怕，如果我不持续密切地关注它，总有一天，它会失去控制。我渴望拥有他，我从未如此地渴望一个人；而且，现在我已经不怎么在乎这是否是错误的了。这渴望一直啃咬着我，侵蚀着我，而现在……我只得接受它，与它共处。

但是，仅凭他的目光就足以让我全身坠入火坑……

他当然又在晚餐时指出了我的举止奇怪之处——他甚至还说我的脸上泛红。而我能做的只是在他说话时，看着他的嘴唇，并作出一副一切如常的姿态。经过过去几天的反复演练，我已能熟练摆出这副姿态了。

他也没有再问下去，只是问我要不要一起看电影，我马上就答应了。因为又可以和我一起共度晚上，他显得很开心。

如果此刻佐助不由自主地对我有了兄弟以外的情感，我甚至都不会感到内疚。我将不会顾虑到他的年龄、性别，和我的关系，任何事都不能阻挡。我大概已经想通了——所有的情感，所有的顾虑——如今所剩的，只是一个简单的事实：

我爱上了他。

也许有人会觉得这很恶心，这是个错误，甚至是不合法的，然而这已无法改变。埋藏在我心底最深处的阴暗角落里的秘密已被发掘，无法再度掩埋。我已无回头路。  
看来，我只能接受这事实。

 

* * *

 

当天深夜，我让自己发泄后（正如我之前所说，每隔几个钟头，对他的渴望就会涌上脑海），我的电脑开始用它知道的答案刺激着我。我迟疑了片刻，启动电脑，翻阅他的浏览历史，早先时候的画面又闪现在我眼前，我甚至能感到下身在恢复到充血的状态。我闭上眼睛，深呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来，但是我知道，这肉身的欲火无法被浇熄。

“可恶，佐助。”我苦笑着自嘲。

我睁开眼睛，继续滚动屏幕。

看到了屏幕上显示的文字，我呼吸暂停，推离书桌，双腿发颤。

这不可能……

我俯身盯着屏幕，我的双眼因一直没眨眼而感到刺痛，但是那些文字……我无法消化那些文字。我把标题读了一遍又一遍，终于，我点开了视频链接。尽管如此，我还是无法相信眼前所见。

这究竟……

《兄弟爱》*

我吸了一口气，像是为了确认我看到的不是我那过度活跃、欲火燃烧的想象力的产物。我重新坐下，观看影片，发觉影片还不算太糟。尽管画质堪忧，两位演员的表演却很真实：他们渴望彼此的触摸，甚至多于对空气的渴望。

我突然醒悟，这对兄弟有着深色的头发，白皙的皮肤，而且他们似乎有着显著的年龄差……我的思绪飞快地转动着。

我全身战栗。

这是什么意思？

他，他该不会是……

我退出视频，关掉电脑。

我必须得睡觉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *half bathroom，指的是只有马桶和洗手池的洗手间，没有浴室。  
> *原文是brother on brother（骨科兄弟），翻成兄弟爱是因为大家都懂的某个梗www  
> 还有，原文里有些fuck, shit之类的词，我翻译的时候做了些小处理，你们应该不介意吧www


	5. 二：行动

我弟弟不算是异性恋，这应该是显而易见的。他从来没谈起过女生，也从没对哪个女生有过好感，更别提找女朋友了——他对女生退避三舍，好像她们有瘟疫似的（当然，母亲除外）。但是他也从没提起过男生。我后来才得知其中缘由。

我们家也比较开明，不会因一个人的性取向（或因一个人是无性恋）而去评判他。我们认为，世人给这些感情强加的标签并不重要，重要的是你所爱之人。现在回想起来，我之所以能那么快接受自己爱上一个男人，也是因为我成长在这样开明的家庭里。我真正不能释怀的是佐助的年龄，而且他还是我弟弟，不过就如之前所说，我最终也将这些顾虑抛到一旁。我无法改变我的情感，它已不在我的掌控范围内了，于是我也不打算去苛责自己。我本已决定保持缄默，隐忍爱慕。本来已经决定了……

然而，在我打开那个视频时……事情发生了一些转变。

因为现在，我有了一丝机会——他可能对我怀着同样的情感。虽然机会渺茫，甚至连一点能证实这种猜想的证据都没有，但我仍然紧紧地抓住这丝机会，不想放手。

我渴望拥有他。早上醒来时，我心中燃起了久违的希望。

我拟订了一个计划。我知道，我应该为这样的想法感到恶心，但是我没有，我已经不在乎了。兴奋感席卷了全身，我已无暇顾及其他事情。

我要去挑逗佐助。

不会太过火，不会太露骨，只是稍微让他了解，他哥哥不为人知的一面；只是稍微让他怀疑，我们之间的感情是否真的不带欲念——或者说，这种不带欲念的状态还能持续多久？

只是稍微挑逗一下……

起床之后，我站在盥洗室刷牙，湿漉漉的头发黏在脖子上。这时，佐助进来了。

和上周相比，我简直判若两人。我那时提心吊胆，生怕瞥到一点点他的身体，尽管我内心深处非常想看。而现在，我已完全放松了。

“早上好，弟弟，”一丝得意的浅笑浮现于我脸上，我漱了口，转身面对他，用余光悄悄地打量着他的身体，“昨晚睡得好吗？”

他点头，打了个哈欠，然后将上衣拉起，扔进角落的洗衣篮里。我轻轻地啃咬着内嘴唇，享受着眼前的美景。

“你呢，睡得好吗？”他背对我，摆弄着浴室的水龙头。

“嗯，”我离开水池，摸了摸他的头，手指穿过他的头发，在他脖子上比平时多停留了一秒，“再见啦，弟弟。希望你在学校过得愉快。”

说罢，我走出盥洗室。

我知道，这不算什么，他可能根本不会多想。但是，对我而言，这有着重大意义……这是朝着正确方向迈出的第一步——虽然在道德上来说，我在往错误的方向前行。

课堂一拖再拖，我一次又一次地将注意力拽回课堂上，但是思绪又会马上飘走。我现在只想回家与佐助在一起。

我该做什么？怎么做才好？怎样才能让佐助知道我的心意，但又不会越过我们之间那道隐形的界线？我心知这将是个棘手的难题，但是，如果这个计划成功了，那所有的困难都是值得的。

我焦躁不安。不过这天运气不错，下午最后一节取消了，我可以提前几小时回家。可是我一进家门，心中的焦躁愈发强烈。

我坐下，试着专心写作业（还好那天的作业也很少），但是我无法集中。至少在我试图否认自己对佐助的情感时，我还能转移注意力。可现在的我，连专注写作业都做不到。我只能一遍又一遍地计算佐助回应我的可能性。

终于，我开始写那篇拖了许久的论文，但是我依旧心事重重。我很紧张，我很少感到紧张。但是我告诉自己，不会有问题的——然而我并不相信，因为我之前就犯过这样的错误。

楼下传来大门开关的声音，我立刻站起身来。我走到房间门口，驻足想了想：如果我现在冲下去迎接佐助，未免有些太奇怪了。所以我重新坐下，试着继续写论文。

大约五分钟后，佐助走进我的房间，手上拿着一个吃了一半的苹果。我甚至都没有责问他怎么不敲门，因为光是看着他，我就已经被喜悦冲昏了头。

但我只是扫了他一眼，接着转身对着电脑，假装对他毫无兴趣。

“嗨，”打过招呼，他咬了一口苹果，发出嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声。

“嗨，”我装出一副盯着屏幕的样子，其实那些文字在我眼里已变得模糊不清。

他只需站在我的房间里，就足以让我的心跳加速。我勉强让声音保持平静：“今天在学校怎么样？”

“无聊，”我听到他扑通倒在我床上的声音，“你呢？”

“下午的课取消了。”

“运气真好，”他又咬了一口苹果，“你能辅导我的数学作业吗？你数学一直很好的……”

“当然，”我面向电脑，露出微笑。我一整天都在思念着他，这正是个好机会，“什么时候？”

“随便，”虽然看不见，但我能想象出他耸肩的样子，“你要是不忙的话，现在就可以，做完了好干其他事情。今天只有一页练习题。”

“好。”我向后靠，关掉电脑，将椅子推离书桌，站起身。我终于再次看着他，虽然我早已知道他有多美，但我还是忍不住去细细欣赏：那无暇的皮肤白如象牙，那饱满的粉色嘴唇，还有那墨色的头发……

我坐到床上，离他至少有一英尺*远，即便如此，我还是心有余悸。

“我去拿书包，”他咬下最后一口苹果，跑出房间，又迅速地跑回来，苹果核已经不见了。

“我们在学一个新公式，”他倒在我的床上，双手拿着书包，“我完全搞不懂。”

我揶揄道：“你数学不是一向很好吗？”

他叹气，蹙起的眉头编织成一个又可爱又不安的表情：“啧！所以这才让我特别不爽啊。”

“好好说话，佐助。”

他瞪了我一眼，打开了书包。

“这玩意……反正我是搞不懂。真想让你看看今天鸣人做题时的表情……”佐助抬头看着我，嘴角微微上扬，露出一个调皮的笑容。我咬了咬内脸颊，稳住自己。“他对老师发脾气，还骂了老师，被叫去办公室了。”

我挑眉：“他骂了老师？”

“对啊，”佐助拿出一个文件夹，将书包滑至床下，笑得更开心了，“大家都不觉得意外。”

“他一直是有点……”

“有点疯？”佐助模仿我的样子，也挑起一根眉毛， “鸣人就是那样的人咯，他可不知道理智是什么。”

我轻笑一声，看着佐助的脸，他的神情已变得大为不同：他睁大眼睛注视着我，脸上的笑容如此真诚，让我觉得自己是这世上最重要的人。

“那么，”我大着胆子凑近了几英寸*，“我们开始吧。”

 

* * *

 

辅导进行得很顺利。我控制住了身体的反应，虽然只是做数学题这样普通的小事，但是能和他在一起，我就觉得高兴。虽然花了一些时间，但是他终于领悟了。他脸上那副自豪的神情，和他对我说谢谢时的表情，让我的胸口起了奇怪的感觉。我的小腹紧张起来，心怦怦直跳，我决心不去理会这些感觉。

可是，我只想拥他入怀，然后……就这样静静地坐着。我只想聆听他的心跳声，只想抚摸他的头发，只想亲吻他的脸颊。

我从未对其他人有过这样的冲动。

我像个为情所困的傻瓜，可是我控制不了自己。因为他让我……他让我欲火焚身，让我心跳加速直至爆裂，让我意乱情迷，为他发狂——可是我不在乎。而且，只是想着他可能会回应我的情感，便足以让我的余生沐浴在幸福之中。

做晚餐时，他又主动要求打下手，我很乐意地同意了。做饭时，我有意延长了每一次身体接触的时间，简直就像是为我辅导他时能保持自制而给自己的奖励。我走向冰箱时与他擦身而过，特意多停留了一会儿，手放在他的手臂上，享受他皮肤的触感。他要我帮他切胡萝卜和西兰花时，我站在他身后，手臂环绕着他，我们之间只隔着薄薄的一层空气，我的嘴就在他的耳旁，距离如此之近，几乎到了危险的程度。我小心地测试着我们之间的边界线所在，同时密切观察他的反应。结果，他果然没有让我失望。

我们坐下准备吃晚餐时，他面泛潮红，而且看上去很紧张，应该说是非常紧张。他坐立不安，一直避免直视我的眼睛，我有些担心是不是做得太过火了， 吓坏他了，内疚感立即涌了上来。

但是，事实并非如此，我仔细观察他，发现他并不是被吓到，而是……感到不自在。我只不过是比平时多触碰了他一下，他就浑身不自在。

“你没事吧，佐助？”我问道，我的声音不自觉地变得粗糙。我知道，我需要放松一些——那些触碰，同样对我起了效果。

他点头，聚精会神地盯着盘子里的食物，今天的晚餐是炒鸡肉。他将筷子放在嘴边，吃了一小口，慢慢地咀嚼。然后他又盯着地板。

我暗笑，他这么害羞，这么矜持，可真是一点都不像他自己了……

“真的没事吗？”

“嗯。”他的眼睛终于剥离地面，对上了我。他挤出一个笑容，我又咬了咬内脸颊——那双唇是如此诱人。

“晚上想一起看电影吗？”

我点头。过去两年，他几乎每晚都会问我要不要一起看电影，不过多数时候都被我回绝了，直到最近我才开始频繁点头。回想起来，他只不过是拼命地找借口想多陪陪我。

我们坐下准备看电影，他这时看起来冷静了不少。他不再坐立不安，也不再脸红。于是我认为，现在是再次测试界线所在的好时机。而且，我还想再次偷偷地触碰他。

我们看电影时，一般是一人坐在躺椅上，另一人坐在沙发上，又或者是两人分别坐在沙发的两头。而今天，他坐在了沙发的中间，于是我也在沙发中间坐下。

他扫了我一眼，又马上转头看向电视，翻着Netflix上的电影目录，没有对我选择的座位提出异议。我靠近他，大腿相互触碰到一起，他身子抽动了一下，但是没有挪开。我暗自发笑，伸出左臂放在沙发靠背上，手垂在他的脸旁边。他依旧纹丝不动。

他选的电影开始播放了，但我的注意力完全不在那儿。我只注意到，他的大腿紧贴着我的大腿，他的脸离我的手只有几毫厘。我可以托住他的下巴，轻抚他的脸颊，转动他的头，亲吻他……

“呃，哥哥？”

“嗯？”我眨了几下眼睛，我一定是走神了。

“你没在看电影……”佐助看着我的眼睛，脸上尽显好奇的神色，“出什么事了吗？”

我这才意识到，我一直在盯着他看。真是太大意了。

“没事……”我清了清喉咙。但是我没有移开视线，我们目光相接，就这样持续了一会，他终于扭过头去，继续看电影。在电视机的荧光下，我看到，他的脸颊颜色变深了一些。此刻，我多想探身亲吻他的嘴唇，这份渴望如此强烈，我差点以为自己真的会这样做。

我试着去看电影，担心继续盯着他会吓坏他。但是电影放到一半时，下身传来许些不适感，如果他这时低头看到我的大腿，会很吃惊吧。我右手落在大腿上，盖住它，身体又往佐助的方向挪了挪。他不自在地扭动了一下，我还以为我已越线了。可是，他接下来却把头靠在了我的肩膀上，我的心脏差点停止了跳动。

“这样更舒服，”他咕哝道。我知道，他的脸可能又泛红了。我的手臂从沙发靠背上滑了下来，落在他的肩膀上，大拇指在他的肩上轻轻地画着圈。他紧紧地靠着我，一丝微笑爬上我的脸庞，我很享受这样的感觉。我们保持着这样的姿势坐着。后来，我开始把玩他的头发，甚至忍不住用指甲轻轻刮了一下他的后颈。他微微颤抖了一下，我不得不闭上眼睛，以免自己也颤抖起来。接着，我继续用手指缠绕他的头发，假装什么事都没发生。

电影结束，我们必须得分开了，我几乎有点儿失望——但是我提醒自己，今晚已经取得了不错的成果。

互道晚安后我们回到各自的房间，我如以前一样解决了生理问题，准备睡觉……不过，我隐隐觉得，我不是唯一一个这样做的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1英尺约等于30.48厘米  
> *1英寸约等于2.54厘米


	6. 2.2

那晚之后，我变得更为大胆。虽然我还是小心让所有的身体接触看上去只是意外而已，但是我觉得，佐助已经开始意识到了。有那么一两次，我发誓我看到了他在偷笑（不过也可能只是我的想象），可是他又会马上脸红，这才让我忍住亲吻他的冲动。我不确定他是否真的在回应我的挑逗，还是我只是过于乐观了。不过现况足以让我满意。

然而，周五的晚上，我接到了父母的电话。我起初没想太多，他们时不时地会打电话来询问我们的近况。但是，他们告诉我，他们周末会回家看我们。我佯装高兴，与他们聊了一会儿，挂了电话。可实际上，这让我的计划受阻，本来进行得很顺利的……

之后，我和佐助准备睡觉，我向他转达了这个消息。父母已经三个星期没回家了，想着能见到父母，他显得很开心，没有一点儿失望的迹象。这让我有一点点泄气。

第二天早上，我们准备给房子来个大扫除。其实我们一直保持着家中整洁，冰箱上甚至还贴着家政公司的电话号码。但是每次父母回家前我都会有些紧张，总担心如果让他们认为我没把家中打理好，他们就会决定不再频繁出国。我并不理解我为何会有这样无端的担忧，担心他们会夺走我和佐助的自由，我只知道，我可不希望父母搬回家来常住。

我心不在焉地擦着厨房的料理台（即使上面一点儿灰尘都没有）。一想到即将失去两天与佐助单独相处的时间，我就闷闷不乐。我用余光扫了一眼在水槽洗碗的弟弟。他在想什么呢……

突然，我的思绪被猛地打断，佐助拿着可拆式水管，对着我喷水。水冷得刺骨，我发出嘶的一声，甩掉了手中的抹布，双手遮住脸。终于，水逐渐减小了。

“搞什么？！”我呵斥道。我的刘海全被打湿，黏在前额上，衬衫的前襟也完全湿透，“这是要干什么？”

“你又在盯着我了……”佐助哂笑，眼里似乎闪过一丝挑逗的神情，“我只是想帮你回归现实。”

我的嘴角同样勾起一丝浅笑。我快步走向佐助，一把抢过他手中的水管。他没怎么反抗，不过，我力气本来就比他大。我把水管对准他的脸，他睁大双眼，手掌挡住脸，快步退后。

“拜、拜托，大哥……讲点道理，好吗？”我脸上的笑意更深了。大哥？他多少年没这么叫过我了？

“怕了吗？”我费力忍住才没笑出声，不过现在的景象实在是太好笑了。

“切，”他挺起胸膛，放下双手，“当然不怕。”

手指按下开关，冰凉的水狠狠地喷了出来。他尖叫，双手不停地在脸和身体前挥舞，试图保护自己——不过这完全是白费力气。

我松开了手指，水停了。

“你这混蛋！”

他慌乱的表情真是有趣极了。我轻笑一声，做出还要对他喷水的样子，不过他的手很快搭在我的手上，想要从我这里抢走水管。

“给我！”

“这可不行，佐助，”我说，“你还不够强。”

我举起水管，到他够不着的地方，他湿滑的手滑落了下来。

“啧！”他低吼一声，开始噘嘴，就如每次我拒绝他时一样。他直勾勾地盯着我，下唇撅起，这幅孩子气的神情一直对我很有效。但是我感觉到，他的手在滑向别的地方。我低头看着胸口，吃了一惊——他的手指勾着我那湿透了的灰色衬衫的领口，轻轻地往下拉。

“求你了，大哥？”

我们目光再次相接，我的呼吸变得愈来愈浅。

他在干什么？

佐助把他湿漉漉的身体靠近我，我这才察觉自己在这场打闹中变得有多兴奋。他举起一只手，试图触及我手中的喷嘴，另一只手强行扯开了我衬衫上的前两颗扣子。我的呼吸变得凌乱不堪，裤子已经变得太紧——但是，全身湿淋淋的弟弟紧紧地贴在我身上，我还能有什么其他的反应？

“你不肯给我的话，”他的声音一反常态的低沉，眼睛低垂，“那我只好用抢的了。”

佐助似乎有意攀爬上我的身体，好让他能够着喷嘴。但是，紧接着，我感到他擦过了我立起的下身。他的动作立即僵住了。我屏住呼吸，知道这次是把边界线推得最远的一次。

现在，他会怎么做？

“哥……”

他睁大的眼睛直盯着我，目光钻入我的眼睛，我不禁颤抖。

“什么……”

我咬着嘴唇，一个字也说不出，喷嘴无力地挂在我手上。

门铃响起，我们匆匆分开，两人的脸上都泛着绯红。我们全身湿透，上衣贴在胸口上，头发黏在脸颊和前额上，而佐助的目光……在我的下身上流连。我将喷嘴置于一旁，没有企图遮盖自己，因为我知道，我已经不小心越过了那条隐形的界线。我以为会看到他厌恶的表情，或至少是类似厌恶的表情，但我看到的只有好奇与……惊讶。彻头彻尾的惊讶。

“哥哥……”他抬头看着我的脸，睁大眼睛，脸上尽显好奇的神情。

门铃再次响起，我清了清喉咙。

“去开门好吗，佐助？”我只想从现在的窘状中脱身，“我得去换件衣服。”

佐助点头，虽然他也和我一样，需要换衣服，但是我猜他也明白，以我现在的状况，的确不适合与父母会面。他向我裤间的凸起投来最后短暂的一瞥，转身离开厨房，走向大门。我往反方向走，上楼回房间，换上干的衣服，同时让自己冷静下来。

佐助感觉到了我的兴奋。而且不只是这样，他还盯着它看，公然地盯着，丝毫不加掩饰地盯着。

真糟糕，我低下头，他甚至还解开了我衬衫上的两颗扣子。

我惊叹着摇头，走向衣柜。很快选了一件衣服换上，又发现裤子不是很湿，不需要换，而我的刘海不久后也会自然干。

我知道，经过了这些刺激，我不会那么快就冷静下来。所以我调整了一下位置，将下身卡在平角裤的腰带里。这样，别人就看不出我有多兴奋了，我也希望这兴奋感会逐渐消退。但愿如此。

我快步下楼，担心花的时间太多，父母会产生怀疑。不过下楼后，我只看到母亲紧紧地拥抱佐助，父亲面无表情地审视着客厅，似乎在检查每一个可能落灰的角落。

“父亲，母亲，”我微微鞠躬。虽然我和佐助都不是很传统的人，只是偶尔会用日语昵称来称呼对方，不过像这样时不时的遵循日本传统，会让父母很高兴。我们称呼父母时，经常在英语和日语间切换。*

“鼬，”父亲点头低声说，“你把一切都打理得很好。”

显然，他心情不错。

“是的，父亲。”

我转向母亲，正好迎来了她的拥抱。她的手臂紧紧地搂着我的腰，我差点发出一声闷哼，不过她马上放开了我，双手捧着我的脸，把它转动来转动去，似乎是在检查我是否安然无恙。

她终于对检查结果感到满意了——没错，我没受伤——她退后几步，手背轻轻擦过自己的眼角。“我好想你们！”她展露笑容，眼角泛着水光。

“我们也想你啊。”佐助边说边走向她，在她身旁站着。她朝他一笑，再次擦了擦眼睛，然后深呼一口气，冷静了下来。

“那，现在能解释一下为什么你们两个都湿成这样吗？”她笑着揉乱佐助的湿发。佐助笑逐颜开，像块海绵一样沉浸在她的慈爱中。

“我们在厨房里打了场水仗。”我说完用余光扫了佐助一眼，发现他脸颊的颜色开始变深，我不禁窃笑。

“水仗？”父亲问道，声音平淡。我点头，目光转向他，并迅速地抹去了脸上那丝浅笑。

“我们本来在打扫厨房，然后决定稍微……玩一会。”我又偷偷望了佐助一眼，对上他的目光。他立刻转而看着地板。

父亲轻哼一声，我的注意力转回到他身上。“你们两个，快去洗干净。”

“是，父亲。”我听到佐助清喉咙的声音，我再次看着他。

“呃……我也该去换衣服了。”说完，他急忙走出了房间。我用尽力气才克制住自己，没有目送他离开。

我有预感，这将是一个漫长的周末。

 

* * *

 

父母很快就回到了他们自己的房里，现在又只剩下我和佐助，和平常一样。我承认，见到父母是件开心的事，但是我只希望他们出现的时间不要如此的……不凑巧。如果不是被门铃给打断，谁知道接下来会发生什么？  
我攥紧拳头。

我想知道。

现在，佐助已经清楚我对他的感觉了，至少是生理感觉。他也许还不清楚我对他的感情有多深，但是，今天发生的事，再加上我前几日露骨的挑逗，我相信，他会把这些线索全部拼凑起来，发现真相。

我需要加大赌注，看看我们究竟处于哪个位置。我已厌倦了这些模糊不清的界线，厌倦了佯装无邪的伪装。既然我已经暴露，不如索性试试我们究竟能发展到哪一步。

不过，那得等到父母离开后。

我叹气，躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。为什么他们出现的时间如此不凑巧呢？

我听到一声敲门声，我扫了门一眼：“进来。”

出乎意料的是，来的人不是父母，而是佐助。他走了进来，我从床上坐起，脸上浮现一丝笑容。他拉扯嘴角，挤出一个尴尬的假笑，这让我的笑容消散不见。

“出什么事了吗？”我顿时倍感焦虑。也许我吓着他了，让他觉得恶心；也许他是来告诉我，他再也不想与我说话……

“没、没事。”他迅速地回答，用手挠着自己的后颈。他与我的目光相接不过一秒，就立即转移了视线。我知道，他在说谎。

“就是想问问能不能借用下你的电脑……写作业……”

我用余光瞥了一眼那台电脑。啊，对啊，我的电脑——这一切的始作俑者。

“当然可以。”我扭头指了指电脑的方向，他点头称谢，走过去拿起了它。

他走之后，我变得极其紧张，我的手仿佛有着自己的意志，无论我如何阻止，它们都颤抖不停。我一定是让他厌恶我了，他现在可能在憎恨我吧。

我需要转移注意力。

 

* * *

 

  
大约一小时后，佐助把电脑还给了我，他甚至都没看我一眼。这让我的喉咙像被异物卡住。我用力吞下这异物感，伏在书桌上开始写作业，努力让自己不去想这些事。不过那毫无用处，我的思绪早就飘向远方了。

我想再看看他的浏览历史，只是想看看他这一个小时干了些什么。我能感觉到，他并不是真的在写作业，至少不是写了整整一小时的作业，但是我也不知道，他还能干什么。他看上去并不像有心情做其他事情的样子。

想着反正看了也无害，我打开电脑，调出了浏览历史。一开始，只是一些教学资源，但是我越往下翻，他搜索的词条就变得更加奇怪。这些词条真是太奇怪了，我只看了一眼，就已然忘了我前一刻还处于沮丧中。

『真实生活中的乱伦』

『家庭成员间的性关系』

『乱伦是正常的吗？』

『我让我哥兴奋了』

这条让我攥紧了拳头。

但是，我看到了下一条……

『我觉得，我爱上我哥哥了』

……我再也无法止住内心的激动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇文章的设定应该是他们一家是从日本移民到英语国家的


	7. 2.3

看完之后，我的心情好了不少。佐助在质疑他对我的感情。这正是我所希望的、所祈求的。我在通往楼下的走廊上看到他时，只想把他拽进离得最近的衣帽间，无所忌惮地亲吻他，直至窒息。

如果父母不在的话，我可能真会这么做。

今天天气异常的温暖，于是我们四人决定去屋外的露台吃早午餐。父母与我们聊着天，告诉我们他们刚从摩洛哥回来，下一站准备前往尼泊尔。他们还宣布了一个更重大的消息：他们这次要离家三个月。

母亲喋喋不休地说着，说如果我们希望他们留在家中，她就会取消出行计划；说她一直在思念着我们；说她一直不在家，觉得自己是个糟糕的母亲。我好心提醒她，他们都是为了公事出行的，父亲也坚定地附和，她这才没继续说下去。我们继续吃饭。

我全程都在窥视佐助，他有几次正好对上我的目光，随即又转而盯着面前的番茄炒蛋。他的脸快要和他最喜欢的番茄一样红了。

吃过早午饭，我们在客厅看电影（父亲除外，他上楼回房休息了）。母亲选了一部略显乏味的电影，她与佐助依偎在沙发上，我坐在躺椅上。

这一整天都平淡无味，除了偶尔的目光相接与日常对话，佐助与我甚少交流。我只为这天结束而感到欣慰，因为这意味着父母快要离开了。

周日，也就是父母离开的前一天，天气出人意料的好。现在是四月初，我们已经习惯了连日的阴霾细雨，但是那天天气晴朗，万里无云。

因此，一直很喜欢游泳的佐助提议去后院的游泳池游泳。

泳池很久没用过了，我有些担心安全问题。不过父母一向行动力惊人，他们向我们保证，下午之前就能把泳池清理完毕。

他们果然履行了承诺。12点半，泳池一尘不染，一辆泳池清洁车驶离了车道。

佐助第一个跳进了泳池。

虽然佐助说服了我，让我穿上泳裤坐在泳池旁边，但我还是怀着谨慎的态度。我那极具诱惑的弟弟浑身湿透，只穿着一条泳裤？我暗自叹服，自己居然能忍这么久。

我总觉得，他隐约知道自己在做什么。无论我如何抗议，他坚持要我进入泳池。他没完没了地抱怨了五分钟，而且期间一直不停地对我泼水。我无可奈何，进入了泳池。

水冷得刺骨，我只想立刻出去，但是他向我游来，抓住我的手臂，拉着我往深水区游去。水愈来愈深，到了我的锁骨之下，我忍住了想发抖的冲动，但是牙关却开始发颤。

“我想念可以游泳的日子。”佐助松开了我的手臂，目光却胶着在我身上。

“我想念不会被冻死的日子。”我冷冷地说，声音不带一丝起伏。佐助略带吃惊地看着我。

“你冷吗？”

“这还用说。”

“哦，”他小声说，“冷就动一下呗。”

我面无表情地挑了一下眉。

我叹气，默默准备走出泳池。忽然，脑中闪过一个点子。没有任何预兆，我抬手向佐助泼水，没留给他任何反应的时间。他惊叫一声，迅速潜入水中，几秒钟后浮出水面，湿漉漉的头发黏在脑袋上。

“混蛋。”他小声抱怨。我暗笑，再次抬起手，不过这次他比我更快——他抢先一步，向我泼水。一小股水波来袭，我立即闭上眼睛和嘴巴，一撮头发被打湿，黏在脑袋上。随后我慢慢地睁开眼睛，在佐助眨眼的一瞬间潜入水下，向他游去。我的手指触碰到了他白皙的腹部，轻轻挠痒。他拼命挣扎，双脚四处乱踢，差点踢到我的脸。

他连一秒钟的时间都没浪费，我刚浮出水面就被泼了一脸，害我差点吸了一大口泳池水。不过我很快就恢复过来了，我做出判断，现在最好的行动方案是去挠他痒，让他无法泼水。（又或许，我只是想触碰他。）

我又抬手，用力朝他泼水，确保这次激起最大的水花。他刚发出的笑声在中途变调成了惊叫，这让我忍俊不禁。趁着他还在发愣，我又一头栽入水中，游到他的身后。我双臂环住他的腰，他头向后转，好奇地睁大眼睛，可是无法挣脱。

“抓到你了。”我在他耳旁轻声说。他张口，似乎想说什么，但是我又开始挠他痒，他双手乱拍，笑个不停。他险些打到我的脸，我抓住他的手腕，将双手固定在他身体两侧。

一切动静戛然而止，只剩他急促的喘气声，我的皮肤因这近距离接触而被烤得滚烫。

“你……这……混蛋。”他气喘吁吁地说。他的头靠在我的胸口，双眼凝视着我。他的双腿不再乱蹬，而是缠上我的腿，好让自己不沉下去。他越是盯着我，我越是止不住全身战栗。

他一定是感觉到了吧。他脸颊泛红，眼睛鼓起，微微扭动身体试图挣脱。我也不知道为什么，反而加大力气握紧了他的手腕。他再一次僵住。

“鼬……你、你在干什么？”他的声音低沉而焦急。

我笑着低下头，蹭了蹭他的脸。我能感觉到，他全身紧绷。

“哥哥？”

如果他扭动的方向不对，臀部就会过于靠近我的下身，那样的话，他将会再次感受到我身体的反应。但是这一次，我想让他感觉到，我想让他知道，他一直在对我做什么。我的笑意更深，此刻，我已无所保留，我终于能抚摸他了。

“你只要保持安静就好，”我在他耳旁轻声说着，“父母还在客厅里呢。”

他从喉咙深处发出了点极细的声音。

“什、什么意……”

我松开他的手，握住了他的臀部，指尖不住地在他的皮肤上打圈。我靠近他，让他感受到我下身的兴奋。尽管他紧闭双唇，极力遏制，他还是哽咽着呜咽了一声，那声音真是美极了。我的身体轻轻地摩擦着他的身体，与此同时，我让双手缓缓往上移，滑过他的肋骨，直至他胸前坚挺的两点。我触摸它们时（其实只是轻轻擦过），他双唇轻启，一声稍大的呻吟声从中流出。

“嘘……”我盯着后门，在他耳边轻声说道。父母都在很里面，应该看不到也听不到我们，不过，万事小心总不是坏事。其实，连我自己都不清楚我和佐助在干什么，如果父母感到好奇，走出屋子或者望向窗外，看到我们如此贴近，我又该如何向他们解释呢？

“别……”佐助呜咽道。我再次触摸那两点，这一次手指稍微用力，前后摩擦。他抬起双手，握住了我的手腕，但是他的双手不住颤抖，只能轻轻地抓着我。

“有什么关系呢？”我在他耳鬓吐息，加大力度用下身顶撞他那紧致的臀部，他身体的触感、他每一声颤抖的喘息都让我着迷。一丝不怀好意的笑容毫不掩饰地挂在我脸上。

“我……我们……不能这样……鼬……”他似乎一时语塞。的确，对他来说，这一切发生得太突然了。但是，我渴求了他那么久，现在终于知道，他很可能也同样想要我……我无法让自己错过这难得的机会。

我需要一个明确的答案。

“这又何妨，佐助？”我呼出一口气，双唇贴上他的颈部。我轻咬、吮吸能触及的所有颈部肌肤，所过之处，留下一串细小的咬痕。他发出阵阵呻吟，身体剧烈颤抖。他的皮肤带着氯气的味道，我也吸进了些泳池水，不过我不打算抱怨。

“你、你是我哥哥……”他哽咽着说道。

正如我所料。我轻笑一声，胸口发出低沉的震动，与佐助的颤抖同步。

“所以，你才应该相信我。”我的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，再稍稍拉开，他发出一阵呜咽。

他转头看着我，双颊泛着迷人的粉色。

我无法自控了。

我小心地、轻柔地覆上他的唇，停止了下身的律动。没错，我想要他，但是我也想让他知道，我有多在乎他，即使让我浇熄那如焚欲火也无所谓。我并不认为一个吻足以表达我的感情，但我确信这是他的初吻，所以我尽量想让他留下愉快的记忆，虽说现在的情形有些……不同寻常。

起初，我睁着双眼，而他的眼睛紧紧阖上，往我的嘴里不住地喘气。

过了一会儿，我拉开距离，端详着他，确保他没有被我轻率的行为吓坏。他的睫毛微微颤动，睁开双眼。下一秒，他望着我的那双眼里溢满情欲。

我再次吻上他的唇，这次稍稍用力——但也没有太用力——他往我的嘴里送进一阵阵的呻吟，他柔软温暖的双唇甜如蜜糖，他提起臀部，摩擦着我的……

“你们两个？”

我们迅速分开，我们之间形成一股小浪潮。纱门被拉开，母亲走了出来。我们呼吸不稳，我甚至能看到泳池对面的佐助在大口喘气，而且我们二人都面红耳赤。我以为我的心跳永远都不会缓过来。我尴尬万分地冒险看了母亲一眼，还以为被她看到了，可是她看上去和平时一样惬意，脸上挂着一丝微笑。

看来她没看到。

太好了。

“你们两个没事吧？”她打量着我们，“怎么上气不接下气的？”

我暗笑。

“我们没事，母亲，”我清了清喉咙，声音沙哑，像是患了流感，“我们只是在比赛。”谎言自然地从我的唇间流出，佐助一脸叹服地看着我。

母亲点点头，担忧从她脸上消失。我笑意更深了——这真是太容易了。

“我就想告诉你们一声，冰箱里有三明治和果汁，饿了的话就去吃点东西，”她朝我们笑了笑，往回走，“爱你们！”她走进屋子，关上纱门。

母亲离开后，我和佐助目不转睛地盯着对方，这样的凝望持续了几分钟，我们似乎都不知道该说什么。现在，我稍微冷静了些（虽说没有完全冷静，但已能够思考），我有些害怕自己做得太过火了。我不知道该如何为自己辩白。

我与佐助之间像是结了一层薄冰，水又开始变得冰冷。

“我去吃点东西。”佐助终于开口。他看了我一眼，露出一个窃窃的微笑，然后走出泳池，走向屋内。

我只能惋惜地看着他的背影，想着如果不是被打断了，事情会发展到哪一步呢？


	8. 三：决心

我等了几分钟，直到身体干得差不多，内心稍微冷静一点儿了才回屋里。即便如此，我仍然处于震惊中。我简直无法相信，我们居然接吻了，而且佐助还热切地回应了我的吻。此刻的我欣喜若狂，已经没有什么能阻挡我了。

起初我还担心我那类似交媾的举动吓到他了，我安慰自己，如果他真的抗拒，那他应该会更激烈地反抗才对。毕竟，如果你不想被人亲吻，你不会吻回去，而且会极力摆脱那个吻你的人。佐助只是微弱地抗议了几声，轻微地扭动了几下，并没有真正反抗，我们开始接吻时，这些小动作也戛然而止。

我走进客厅，佐助坐在沙发上看电视，他还穿着潮湿的泳裤，屁股下垫着条皱巴巴的浴巾，乱糟糟的头发往各个方向翘起。这样的他，让我泛起一丝饱含情欲的笑容。即使佐助直勾勾地看着我，我也没有掩饰那饱含情欲的目光，顷刻间，他的脸便变得通红。我坐在躺椅上，将我的湿浴巾扔到一旁，我的笑意渐深，目光未曾从弟弟半裸的身体上离开。

佐助的目光从我身上移开，转到电视上，他好像是在故意无视我。他漫不经心地啃着三明治，啃了几分钟也没真正咬下一口，最后他把三明治放回盘子里，置于小茶几上。他将目光转回到我身上，这一次，他的眼神坚定无比。我们又进行了一次沉默的对视竞赛。

“你真是个怪人。”终于，他沉着脸小声说道。他看起来更像是因恼羞成怒而噘嘴，这表情真是可爱（不过，不管他做什么都很可爱）。

“我，怪人？”我夸张地做出一副怀疑的表情，“怎么可能。”

他的嘴撅得更厉害了，“啧，你真的非常奇怪！”

我不禁展露笑颜，这让佐助猝不及防，并不是说我平时不在他面前笑，我时常对他微笑，但是我很少露出这样毫不掩饰的笑容。我心中愉悦，溢于言表。

“哪里怪了？”

“你、你自己清楚！”我就喜欢佐助这么容易就慌乱的样子。他真是太可爱了，我忍不住想再逗逗他。

“哎呀，我好像不记得了呢。”我后靠，双臂举过头顶，把头靠在手掌上。我赤裸的上身舒展开来，完全展现在他面前。而我也看到，有那么几秒钟，佐助的眼睛从我的脸上游离到了我的身上。我们的眼神再次交会，我又朝他笑了笑，他马上把头转向电视。

“因为你是我哥哥，可你、你……”佐助的声音逐渐减小，他用手捂住嘴，尽管我已让他脸红了不少次，这次他的脸比往常都要红。

“我怎么了，佐助？你必须得说出来啊，我又不会读心术，不是吗？”

他瞪着我，而我只是笑而不语，我甚至还对他眨了眨眼，他脸上的红晕扩散到了脖子和耳尖。

“你……”他飞快地扫了我一眼，然后盯着地板，“一、一般人不会对兄弟做那种事情吧！”

“做哪种事情？”

“可恶，鼬！”佐助又瞪了我一眼，他的红晕沿着他的身体往下扩散，正好停在他那小巧诱人的粉色乳头上方。看到这景色，我差点想去舔自己的嘴唇，不过还是尽力克制住了。在这么短的时间内，他就已经把我变成了一个不知羞耻的变态，我已经变得不是我自己了。不过奇怪的是，我倒是能接受这样的变化。

“一般的兄弟不会接吻，和做那种事的吧！”他终于脱口而出，“这、这不正常啊，笨蛋哥哥！”

虽说有些迟了，我还是扫视了四周一圈，还好父母不在附近，我又望着佐助，轻声一笑。

“你刚才可没抱怨啊。要我说啊，你可是乐在其中呢。”我的笑容变淡，转变成了略带俏皮与情欲的浅笑。

佐助睁大双眼，猛地摇头，“我才不奇怪呢！不像你！”

“你发出的那些声音可是很奇怪呢……”我眼中露出不加掩饰的饥渴，“不过我倒是挺喜欢的。”

现在，他整个上半身都浸染在红晕里了，他狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇。真是可爱的景象啊。

“我对你的感情没有任何奇怪的地方，佐助。”我离开房间时与他擦肩而过，在他身边轻声说道。我听到他好像说了些什么，但是我已到了走廊上，从正要去客厅的母亲身旁走过。

“你看上去非常开心嘛，鼬。”母亲说。 我耸了耸一边肩膀，对她笑了笑，我的手搭在了楼梯的扶手上。

“我只是为一家人团聚感到开心。”我的谎言让她面露喜色，我不禁有了些内疚感。

我没有再说一个字，只是迅速走上楼。


	9. 3.2

之后，佐助那天一直避免与我直接接触，我也没去找他。我之前实在是太轻率了，光天化日之下，父母还在屋内，却那样地亲吻他。而且，我不能保证自己不会再做出什么冒险的举动。我像个有戒断反应的瘾君子，除了完成了被我搁置了好久的作业以外，大脑几乎处于放空状态。

晚饭时我们短暂地打了个照面，他说他有很多作业要写，想回自己房间吃饭。虽然母亲对此不满，但是父亲让她不要把他当小孩看待。我没有开口，但是我向他投去的热烈视线已让所有的语言变得苍白。

可是当天晚上，由于过度忧虑是我的特长，我又开始担心是否理解错了他的反应，也许我真的惹他生气了，所以他才回避我。然而不可否认的是，他确实回应了我的吻，而且从一开始他就没有真的试着阻止我。如果亲吻拥抱时，他露出了一丝一毫的恐惧或厌恶，我便会收手。他那轻微的挣扎根本不算拒绝，可我还是很紧张。

所以，当我走进我们共用的盥洗室时，不禁感到惊诧万分——我看见他打着赤膊，俯身于水池上。

他刻意无视我，不过我确信他能感到我胶着在他身上的视线。他只穿着一条黑色低腰睡裤，正在低头刷牙，看起来是刚洗完澡。我几个小时前就洗过澡了，洗掉了身上的氯气味，他也一定想洗掉氯气味吧，不知道为什么他现在才洗澡。

“晚上好。”我站在他身旁。他发出了点儿细小的声音，大概是打招呼吧，但是他不愿与在镜中的我目光相接。他的脸颊又开始浮现出之前的玫瑰色，我嘴角轻扬。

“你是在回避我吗？”我淡淡地问道。他终于肯直视我了，他睁大眼睛看着我，但是我没看他，只是从水池上的小杯子里拿起了自己的牙刷。

“没、没，”他把牙刷置于唇边，“我只是有点忙而已。”

这一次，我直直地盯着他，他马上转而盯着地板。

他在撒谎。

我放下牙刷。

“讨厌吗？”

“讨厌什么？”他看着我的眼睛，脸上的颜色又深了几分。

我俯下身，我们的脸近在咫尺，当然，我们的嘴唇也是。佐助倒抽一口气，我差点没忍住笑。他实在是可爱得不像话。

“讨厌和我接吻吗？”

“我……”他略带尴尬地低下头，“我不……讨厌。”

这正是我想听到的。

我以惊人的速度一把抓住佐助的腰，将他贴近我的身体。他惊呼一声，牙刷掉在地上，他惊讶地睁大双眼。

“那，还想再吻一次吗？”

我纵情微笑，我的手顺着他的背向下滑落，把他拉得更近了。他浑身发颤，身体主动地贴近我，他眼睑下垂，双眼微闭。然而，他接下来又把手置于我们之间，推开了我。

“我已经说过了，我才不奇怪呢。”他看着地面，声调毫无起伏。我自然是一个字都不信，只是沉着脸看着他捡起牙刷，冲洗干净，放回杯中。他匆匆漱了口，走向那扇关上的门，期间甚至都没看我一眼。不过我可不吃这套，他看我的神态、他在我身边表现出的样子……

他不“奇怪”？骗谁。

他还没走到门口，便被我从身后抱住，我双手箍住他的腰，全身压在他背上，让他仔细感受我身体每一寸——包括我那半立起的下身。他呜咽了一声，不过我能听出来，那不是因恐惧而发出的声音。我将嘴唇凑近他的耳朵，朝着里面呼气，他湿漉漉的头发轻轻地挠着我的脸。

“骗子。”我在他耳朵的顶部轻咬了一口，他发出了一声毫不掩饰的呻吟，浑身战栗不已。我放开了他的耳朵，轻笑道：“看到了吧？你和我一样奇怪呢。”

“不……我才不是，”他不住喘息，尽管嘴上这么说，他却全身发软，靠在我身上，“鼬。”他叫出我的名字，似是在乞求。

他不渴求我？谁信。

“什么？”我呼吸急促，“想要我爱抚你吗？”

我轻抚他的小腹，距他的下身如此之近，几乎到了危险的地步。他的肌肉轻轻地在我的手指下抽动，他颤抖的双手无力地搭在我的手腕上。

他紧闭眼睛，喘息间发出一声哀叹。

“你为什么要这样？”他又开始发抖，“我只是……只是你的弟弟啊。”

我笑了笑，双唇轻擦他红得发烫的脸颊：“正是因为你是我弟弟。”

“你……该死……你真奇怪啊。”听到他的低声抱怨，我又轻声一笑。

“也许吧……但是呢，佐助，要我说啊……”我上下爱抚他赤裸的上身，沉湎于他的呻吟声中，“你这样……明明就是在邀请我嘛。”

佐助没有否认，只是啃咬着他饱满的下唇，湿润的唇间发出阵阵急促轻浅的呼吸声。他搭在我手腕上的手在剧烈地颤抖着。

“你想要吧，不是吗？”我的指尖一路向上，擦过他变硬的乳头。他大声地呻吟着，他的头懒懒地靠在我的胸口，他的手指捏着我的手腕。

“鼬……”他的声音已完全被情欲浸染，我喉中发出的低吼简直不像是人类的声音。我无法控制自己，不断用下身摩擦着他，不过我确信他对此没有怨言。

“你这里真敏感啊。”我轻声低语，继续玩弄着他的乳首，他的身体不住地打颤，“不知道你全身是不是都是这么敏感呢……”

没有任何预兆，我的手放开了他的身体，握住了他那挺立的下身，然后捏了一下。他大声喊了出来，我不得不用另一只手捂住他的嘴——不过与此同时，我隔着裤子按摩他的下身，手指上下滑动，时而轻捏，仔细感受着那硬物在我手中的每一次抽动。

“你啊，真是下流呢，”我更用力地顶着他的后面，“在哥哥对你做这种事情的时候，发出这样淫荡的呻吟……”

这已经是他的极限了。他在我的手中发出了一声闷喊，他全身痉挛，高潮迸发而出，洒出的精液浸湿了他的裤子，连我爱抚他的那只手都有些湿了。我在他耳旁发出一声绵长的低吼，我加快摩擦的速度，隔着裤子操弄他，他又叫了出来。

我还没到达高潮，不过也快了。他终于冷静了下来，精疲力竭。我这才发现，我的呼吸变得和他一样紊乱，我的下身抗议着裤子的束缚。我把手从他嘴上移开，双手停在他的臀部上，然后迫使自己停止顶撞。

“该死。”佐助从一串浅而急的喘息中挤出一句。他软软地靠在我身上，汗湿的皮肤闪着光，双眼紧闭。我轻轻擦过他的脸颊，双臂紧绕着他的腰。能让弟弟感受到如此的快感，我感到很高兴，虽说我自己还没到达高潮。嗯……得想办法提高他的耐力……

他懒洋洋地转头，正对着我，我毫不犹豫地吻了下去。他轻声惊呼，但随后他的唇瓣跟上了我的节奏，我们就这样站着，酣然相吻。我紧紧地抱住他，尽管下身还贴在他的臀部上，我还是努力去忽视下身传来的抽搐。若不是疼痛难忍，我此刻应该已经在天堂了吧。

突然，佐助猛地推开我，身子靠在门上——还好我进来时把门锁上了——他用手捂住嘴，双眼泛着泪光。

糟了。

“对、对不起。”他抢先一步，向我道歉。我挑眉，完全不明所以。我还以为他在生我的气，厌恶我，所以他才抽身离开。可为什么他要道歉？

除非……

“感到难为情吗？”我笑着对他伸出手，将他拉入怀中，他没有抗拒，“没事的，不用介意。”

“但是……”他叹了一口气，将头埋进我的胸口。他挪动身子时擦过我立挺的下身，我的心跳加速，怦怦地敲打着我的胸口。

他因难堪而发出一丝细小的声音，那声音在我听来可爱至极，他抽离我的怀抱，不肯直视我的脸。我正想再次将他拥入怀中，楼梯处却传来脚步声，我差点咒骂出来。

我们的脸上都带着同样的惊恐神情，因为我们满脸通红，衣衫不整，更别提我们充血坚挺的下身了（而且我肯定，在短时间内也不会恢复到常态）。

“回你房间去，”我压低声音快速说，“你的房间离这儿最近。”

佐助点点头，可是我看到他的目光掠过了我的下身，又向上移，看着我。我不禁发笑。

“别担心我，快回房去吧。”

他犹豫着点点头，照我的话，悄悄打开盥洗室的门，只用几步就冲回了房间。他在父亲出现在盥洗室前关上了房门，我松了口气。

“我和你母亲想在今晚和你们告别，因为我们明天一大早就要走了。”

我点点头，小心地把下身对着他看不见的方向，胳膊撑着水池，假装在刷牙。他表情古怪地看了我一眼，或者说，和他平时那面无表情的脸比起来，他的表情很古怪。

“跟佐助也说一声，让他下楼来，”他依然用那古怪的表情看着我，“你母亲已经在床上了。”

我再次点头，暗自希望他会离开。

……不过没用。

“鼬，你的脸怎么这么红？”

“没什么。”

这太可怕了，可怖至极。我想捡起平时带着的面具的碎片，将它重新粘好，可我现在心绪不宁，无法保持那伪装。

“啊。”

“我，我们待会儿就下去。”

“嗯。”

我咬紧牙关。

他怎么还不走？

我确信父亲一定知道我现在处于什么状态——毕竟，他也是个男人，而且曾经也是个十几岁的男孩。也许他就是喜欢在精神上折磨别人，这并不会让我感到惊讶。

我在心中默念“请走开请走开请走开”，并向各路神明做出各种无法兑现的承诺，只求他们能实现我的愿望。终于，父亲没有再说话，转身离开。我的身体完全瘫软了——除了某个我想让它瘫软的部位以外。

我悄声咒骂了两句，我拖着脚走到门口，关门，上锁，靠在门上，手滑进睡裤里……


	10. 3.3

在我们醒来之前，父母已经离开了。昨晚道别时，佐助一直在回避我的目光，而上楼后，他也只用细不可闻的声音对我说了句“晚安”，随后立即关门关灯。这让我失落不已。

第二天早上，他睡过头了。我不知道他是否有意如此，但我就是容易过分担忧，所以我决定等他起来，再去上学。过了许久，我已经打算放弃等待，去学校上课了，他这才从房里出来。他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，身上那件大号睡衣简直快把他人吞进去了，惺忪的睡眼还一副睁不开的样子。

看到我，他的脸一下子变得毫无血色。他径直走向盥洗室，与我擦肩而过时生硬地说了一句“早上好”。我跟在他后面进了盥洗室，惬意地靠在墙上，看着他洗漱。他对我视而不见，继续洗漱。几分钟后，他终于忍不住了。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他没好气地问道。

我皱起眉头。既然他要摆出这样的态度，那我也索性把话挑明了说。

“你真打算假装昨晚什么都没发生？”

他的脸上又泛起了我喜爱的红晕，红晕在他脸上散开，将双颊染成鲜明动人的绯红。

“那样不是最好吗？”他看着地板，喃喃地说。

我眉头深锁，“为什么你会这样想呢？”

“我已经说过原因了吧！”他有些恼羞成怒，“你很奇怪……我可不奇怪。”

“那，如果我保证不做奇怪的事，你能不能至少给我一个拥抱呢？”我向他张开手臂，做出一脸无辜的表情。他像看疯子一样看着我，白眼翻个不停。几秒钟后，尽管脸上写着万般不愿，他还是拖着脚向我走来。我伸臂抱住他，鼻尖蹭着他的脑袋，满意地展颜。

“你明明就在做奇怪的事。”他嘟囔着，但是他没有抽身离开，他的手臂绕过我的腰，紧紧地将我抱住。

“你和我一样奇怪呢。”我轻轻地摩挲着他的背脊，低声说道。虽然我很想把手滑进他那件大号睡衣之下，再次感受他柔软的肌肤，但是我几乎用上了我所有的全部意志力，忍耐住了。

我以为他只会短暂地拥抱我一会儿便会抽身离开，但是我完全没有料到，他反而抱得更紧了。

“就算我……我没什么特别之处吗……”他的声音很轻，我很费力才能听到，而且他的声音有些奇怪，“你明明可以找到更好的人。

我立即将他拉出怀中，拉开一些距离，端详着他的脸。他看起来像是要哭出来了，下唇颤抖着，眼里泛着水雾。这副样子着实把我吓了一跳。

“佐助……”我轻吻他的前额，“对我来说，你是这世上最重要的人，没人能与你相比。”我向后退了一点儿，这才发现他脸上布满泪痕，那是他匆忙地用掌心拭去泪水流下的痕迹。

“但是我一直都只会是你烦人的弟弟。”他哽咽着，泪水源源不断地溢出，流过他刚擦拭过的地方。他盯着地面，肩膀不住颤抖。

“你是我心中至爱的弟弟。”我感到血液在往脸上涌，我清了清喉咙。这样的话语，连我自己都感到惊讶，佐助更不用说，尽管眼里还含着泪水，他还是不知所措地盯着我。我不忍心再看着他那布满泪痕的愁容，我闷哼一声，一把拽住他，将他靠上我的胸口。

“我爱你，佐助，早已超过了兄弟之情，早到我不愿意承认。”

佐助沉默不语，只是偶尔发出轻微的抽噎声，他摇了摇靠在我胸口的脑袋。我叹了口气，捏住他的下巴，将他的头抬了起来。

“看来，我得更直接一点了，”我报以一个慵懒的微笑，“佐助，我爱上你了。爱了很多年，虽然我最近才意识到自己的情感。我不想让你只做‘我的弟弟’，我想拥有你。”

“但是……”佐助双眼紧闭，不住摇头，“但是你总有一天会找到女朋友；或者你会对我感到厌倦；或者你会觉得我很烦，又恶心又粘人，又或者……”

我亲吻了他。我不在乎他是否会生气，或是现在的时机不对——我只想让他明白，他的想法有多荒谬。事到如今，我正想坦诚相对，他却要否认我的感情？

一开始，他的嘴唇僵着不动，但是我没有放弃。我尽情地亲吻他，积压在我心底的每一份激情都在此刻释放出来。前三十秒像是在亲吻一具温热的尸体，不过，我马上就被热情如火的弟弟按在了墙上，被他纵情亲吻。看来，他很享受我的亲吻呢。

他的吻火热而坚定，虽说还有些笨拙。而他发出的声音会让人觉得，他要么是在承受着巨大的痛苦，要么就是处于不可言喻的欢愉之中——但愿是后者。我将他所有的呜咽、呻吟和叹息尽数吞下，仿佛它们是我赖以生存的必需品。在不觉间，我的手伸进了他的衣服里，抚摸他每一寸柔软的肌肤。我的指甲沿着他的背部轻轻地刮擦，他颤抖不已，在我的双唇间不断呻吟，他的气息热切而湿润。

“哥哥。”

我与他调换了位置：现在，他被按在墙上，被哥哥炽热地吻着。我吮吸着他的下嘴唇，咬了一口，我承认，我咬得有些太用力了，但佐助只是发出了一声呻吟。我在欲望的迷雾中微微睁眼，凝视着他的脸，他的脸上写满了情欲。

我松开他的嘴唇，用舌头安抚我留下的伤痕，舌尖细细舔过渗出的血滴，再探入他轻启的双唇间。他微怔了一会儿，但是，他随后发出一声诱人的呜咽，双手绕住我的脖子，充血挺立的下身抵在我的小腹上。这反应可比我想象的还要好。

我一把抓住他的腿，将其缠在我的腰间，对齐下身，开始摩擦。舌头不断地操弄着他的口腔，双手在他身上四处游走，抚摸他的脸庞、脖颈、手臂、臀部、大腿……我想触碰他身体的每一寸，占有他身体的每一寸。佐助是我的，我不允许其他人这样地亲吻他、爱抚他、品尝他。他属于我，仅属于我。

他起初还有些犹豫，舌头没有动作，但经不住我的一再入侵，他终于用舌头回应了我。而我像是被熊熊烈火包裹住，全身发烫。我靠着他的唇，喘息着、念着他的名字，而他也呜咽着叫出我的名字。  
然后我们再次相吻，激烈的湿吻，唇齿交叠，舌头相缠。我的下身大力地撞击他，他发出阵阵轻哼，我已然无法自持。而他也将臀部向上顶，下身摩擦着我的下身。

我知道，如果我们现在不停下，他可没法保留清白之身了。

“我们得停下了。”我不情愿地拉开下身的距离，额头抵着他的额头。我们轻声喘着气，没想到我居然会喘不上气。

“为什么？”他发出的声音近乎哀求，他缓缓地摩擦着我的下身，我咬紧牙关，这才没呻吟出来。

“我……怕我会……忍不住。”我从齿缝中挤出这句话，双眼紧闭。他继续摩挲着我的下身，我的身体自己开始了律动，而我无力阻止。

“但是我喜欢，”我能听见，他每一次呼吸间流出的渴望，“我不想停，”他更用力地摩擦，加快速度，喘息愈加激烈，极力地引诱我，“我不想要你忍住。”

"佐助，该死……"我用力亲吻他，他的手指穿过我的头发，扯掉我的马尾，托着我的后脑勺，将我们的脸贴在一起。他发出近乎淫靡的声音，当然，我一点儿也不介意。没想到我弟弟会发出如此诱人的声音，而我甚至还没有开始干他……暂时还没有。

我再次拉开距离，这次狠狠地捏了捏他的臀部，用上了会留下淤伤的力度，他惊叫一声。

“你是认真的吗，弟弟？”我抚上他缠在我腰间的大腿，一路向上，幸好他只穿了条单薄的平角短裤。我摆弄着他短裤的下摆，露出了一丝坏笑，“你可能还不知道我的本事……”

“我想知道。”他发出阵阵低吟，简直不像是他自己的声音。他咬着下唇，凝视着我，眼里尽显色欲。我想再多看看他这不为人知的一面，这比我之前的幻想更为美妙。“让我看看你的本事啊，鼬。”

我欣然接受他的邀请，将手伸进他的短裤里，揉捏那紧致光滑的臀部，随后将他的右腿也挂在我的腰间，同样粗暴地揉捏着另一边臀瓣。他双目半阖，凝望着我的眼睛，他像只猫一样弓着背，咬着嘴唇发出细小的呻吟。

如果这都不算性感，我真不知道什么才算性感了。

我双唇按上他的脖颈，大力吮吸。他用力抬起臀部，我也回应着他的动作。

但是我隐约有种不安的感觉，我们好像忘记了什么重要的事情……

然后我突然想起来了。

糟了。

“佐助，我们上学要迟到了。”我停下了律动，试图拉开距离，但是佐助依然缠着我，不让我离开。我像是被囚禁一般，当然，我并不介意……被佐助囚禁……

“切，”佐助瞪着我，“开什么玩笑？你就是这样的人……现在还想着上学……这种时候……”他将重音落在最后几个字上，同时抬起臀部顶撞我的下身。我打了一个寒颤，双手撑在他头部两边的墙上。

我靠近他，我们相距不过咫尺。他紊乱的呼吸喷在我的唇瓣上。我想亲吻他。

“佐助，我现在唯一想做的事情，就是好好地爱惜你，品尝你的每一寸皮肤，再狠狠地操弄你。不过我们现在赶时间，不能尽情享受，不是吗？”这话让他开始颤抖，“我保证，之后会好好补偿你的，”我轻吻他的脸颊、下巴，再滑至他的脖颈，“好吗？”

他似乎不知道该说什么，我只听见一声近似呻吟的呢喃。突然，我脑海中浮现出一个有趣的想法，我对着他的颈部发出一声轻笑。

“想要我给你口交吗，佐助？”

回答我的是一声短促的惊呼，我不禁笑了出来。

“看来是想要了。”我最后用力捏了一下他的臀肉，松开他的腿，让他站在地上。我们都迟疑了片刻，接着，我退后一步，仔细观察他。

他浑身散发着淫靡的气息。他的头发乱成一团，红肿的嘴唇闪着晶莹的水光，双颊一片绯红，胸口不住地起伏，双目笼着一层毫不掩饰的情欲。而我最喜欢的一点（如果硬要我选的话，毕竟他全身都如此诱人），是他那挺立的下身将他的衣服撑起了褶皱。他的阴茎像是要把他的短裤撕开一个孔似的，短裤中间的颜色要深一些，应该是被他渗出的液体弄湿的吧……看到他对我起了这么大的反应，我扬起一丝得意的笑容。

“某人有些激动呢……”

他瞪了我一眼。

“你有什么资格说我。”他抬起下巴朝我下身指了指，我低头，看见裤间明显的凸起，轻笑一声。

“你对我的影响就是有那么大。”我边说边下跪。我将手置于佐助的大腿根部，脸正对着他直立的性器，他大口喘着气，肌肉紧绷。

“你、你确定要这么做吗，哥哥？”

啊，他现在又害羞了。嗯，不过现在害羞已经晚了吧……

“确定，把衣服脱了，”我看着他的眼睛，“麻烦你一下？”

佐助咬着嘴唇点了点头，顺从地用手指勾住衣服下摆，拽到头上，再扔到远处的角落里。他转身正对着我，我打量着他结实的上身，只想舔舐他身体的每一寸肌肤，找到他每一个敏感点，在每一处留下印记……他似乎有些局促不安。

“呃，哥哥？”

“嗯？”

“你看上去有点……像是要吃了我。”他又不安地扭动了一下。

我轻笑一声，“差不多吧。”

为了印证这一点，我隔着短裤吻上他已经湿润了的阴茎，轻轻地用牙齿刮擦了一下，他发出了一声低沉热切的低吼。情欲与肾上腺素涌了上来，将我的心脏敲打得怦怦直跳，令我头晕目眩。我已迫不及待了。  
“鼬，”他喘着气，声调高得不自然，“我从来……从来没做过这种事。”

“我知道。”我的舌尖绕着他的龟头缓慢地转了一圈，他的下身猛地抽搐了一下。我也没做过。

“鼬，”他的手指抓着墙壁，头向后仰，发出阵阵低沉绵长的叹息，“求你了。”

的确，我没给人口交过，但是以前交往过的人给我口交过，我自然记得那些动作。不过，佐助这么敏感，即使我毫无技巧，恐怕也用不了多久他就会到达高潮了吧。

我脱下他的短裤，仔细端详着他的脸，想记住他的每一个反应。他颤抖着，他的下身弹起，已被渗出的液体湿透。我立即握住它，缓慢地撸动，仔细地感受着它的触感——我知道，我应该抓紧时间，但是我根本不愿去想迟到的事。

佐助发出不满的呼声，用力往我手掌中插入。

“真没耐心。”我咂咂嘴。

“还不都是你的错！你至少得解决这个问题吧！”

“解决？”我轻笑，把嘴唇凑近，呼出的气息挑逗着他的龟头。我能嗅到他的气息，看到他细小粗硬的毛发，感到他赤裸的性器在我的手中抽动。而我的下身也抽动得厉害。我用另一只手解开了裤子的扣子，终于解除了束缚，我松了口气。

他又发出一声不耐烦的抱怨，但是当我的嘴唇包裹住那儿的头部，用尽力气吮吸时，那抱怨便转为撩人的轻吟。我的舌头抵着他的铃口，尽情饮下每一滴爱液，他的膝盖不住发颤。我的弟弟，和他发出的甜腻声音，都有着危险诱惑力，让我上瘾。

“啊……鼬……”他扯着我的头发，下身往前送，“我还要……求你了……”

我没有给他想要的，我张口，完全脱离了他的下身。尽管我非常想将它吞入喉咙深处，让他被快感湮没，然后吞下每一滴精液。然而，我只是悠闲地用手撸动着他的性器，他不停地蹭着我的手掌，我没有理会他，我将唾液与爱液涂满他的下体，然后用大拇指按了一下头部。他不禁发出一声惊呼。

“佐助，在我让你满足之前，你得先给我我想要的答案。”我的舌尖缓慢地滑过他阴茎的下端。

“什、什么答案都行。”他低声道。

“你以前有没有想象过，我为你口交的样子？”

他立即闭紧双唇，轻声呜咽。

我笑道：“不告诉我的话，是不会让你射的哦。”

他又发出一声呜咽，点点头，然而他的嘴唇依然抿成一条直线，不肯直视我。

“你自慰的时候，有没有这样想象过？”为了鼓励他，我含住他下身的顶端，用舌头爱抚了一遍，然后松开。他张开嘴，喘着粗气，双手抓着我的头，想将下身插入我的口内。

“有。”他紧闭双眼，小声说道。他看上去简直要羞愤欲死，我不禁泛起一丝内疚感。于是，我给了他他所渴望的东西。  
我含住他的龟头，不过没有停在那儿，我继续往下，直到他的下身抵到我的喉咙才停下。我双手撑在他的大腿上，我向上滑动，然后再次向下，测试自己能吞多深（不过因为年龄的缘故，他的尺寸还不算太大）。佐助双手不住颤抖，喘着阵阵粗气，发出大声高昂的呻吟声。我保持着节奏，偶尔会在头部暂停一会，用手爱抚他的囊袋。光是想象着吞下他的精液，就足以让我眩晕。

“我、我不行了……啊，鼬！”他左右摇晃着脑袋，五官皱成一团，他死死拽着我的头发，想要把我拉离。我知道，他快忍不住了，所以，我将他的阴茎整根吞入。喉咙里堵得厉害，嘴里被填得满满的，呕吐感油然而生，但是我想要这样的感觉，我一直在渴望着，这份渴望快把我逼疯了。

我缓慢地向上滑动，他喊着我的名字，我脸颊凹陷，用舌头折磨着他跳动的静脉。他不住地扭动、弓起臀部，可是我那只撑在他大腿上的手按住了他，再次向下将整根吞入。

他喊出一连串的淫荡言语，其中夹杂着我的名字，他的阴囊紧绷，下体在我口中剧烈地抽搐。我用手指爱抚他的囊袋，口里做着吞咽状，催促着他的释放。

他的高潮非常激烈：他震颤着，精液沿着我的喉咙一路滑下，他轻呼着我的名字，那声音让我全身战栗。

他好像已经放弃将我拉开，但是他还是死死地拽着我的头发，把我拽得生疼。我知道，这正是他在享受的证据——这只会让我更加兴奋——他的声音撞击着盥洗室的墙壁，在室内回荡，他的脸因快感而皱起，胸口的汗珠闪着光，而他的唇间吐出我的名字。我置身于最美好的春梦之中。我向上移动，正好在他释放时含住了他的龟头。

温热的液体洒在我的舌头上，他的精液是咸的，却又意外的带着一丝甜味。我的手因条件反射伸向我的胯间，一股带着快感的热浪向我袭来，让我不自觉地松开了口，佐助还没释放完，精液因此洒在了我的脸上。

我张开嘴，用舌头接住了一些精液，我还沉浸在自身的快感中——快感沉浸下来后，我吞下了剩余的精液，用手指擦拭掉下巴、脸颊、鼻子上的液体，再将手指吮吸干净，一滴也不想浪费。佐助喘个不停，像是刚跑完一场长跑，颓然跪坐在我面前。一时间，盥洗室里只剩我们粗重的呼吸声和急速的心跳声。

他用颤抖的声音发出一声微弱的赞叹：“哇……”

我暗笑，为自己的劳动果实而感到骄傲。他怯怯地扫了我一眼，很快又转而盯着地板。

“哥哥，你的脸上……有东西。”我听见了他吞口水的声音。

我笑了笑，双手握住他的膝窝，分开他的腿。他刚射过的阴茎散发着性爱的气息，引诱着我，但是，我竭力控制住了扑倒他的冲动。

“那你怎么不帮我清理干净？”

他像看疯子一样看着我，但我仍然坚持，我注视着他的眼睛，轻咬着他的膝盖。他打了个寒颤，向我伸出一只手。

“不对，”他想收回手，却被我抓住了，我含住他的两根手指，轻轻啃咬，“舔干净。”

他吐出一丝微弱的气息，脸上尽显厌恶——但是，这马上被好奇，甚至是激动的表情所取代。他真有潜力啊……我告诉自己，我一定要好好培养他，让他充分发挥自身的潜力。

他凑近我，我们的脸相距不过分毫。然后，像是小猫舔舐牛奶一般，他舔舐着我的脸。我从胸腔中发出一声低吼，他倒吸了一口气，但是他又马上继续舔舐。真是越看越像一只小猫，我的小猫。

当他的嘴唇滑至我的唇边时，我捉住了他，引诱着他的舌头。他双臂绕着我的后颈，我向后靠，坐在地上。他跨坐在我身上，主动与我深吻，嘴唇张开，舌头相缠。我紧紧地抱着他赤裸的上身，与他热切相吻，内啡肽还未退散，不绝的快感让我身在云端。我的下体甚至想要再次勃起，他的臀部不停地摩擦着我的下身，像是在求我撕掉他的短裤，在这地板上狠狠地干他。我想知道，他所能承受的底线在哪……

……不过我们是不是忘了什么？


	11. 3.4

我把佐助送到学校时，正好赶上他的第一节课，不过我自己早就错过了第一节课。我胡乱编了些借口，好在因为成绩不错，教授对我的缺席也睁只眼闭只眼。我在座位上坐下，心思却早已飘向远方。

我正在为下午即将发生的事做心理准备。在我们清洗干净去学校前，我们再次热烈相吻，并许下充斥着情欲的承诺。我甚至直接对他说，我想在回家后和他做爱。我还以为他会非常紧张，或者是直接拒绝，没想到他会欣然答应，而且还十分期待。

所以，现在我需要做好心理准备。我伸出两指置于唇上，嘴唇还残留着最后一个吻的触感，在手指的触碰下微微颤动。他咬着下唇的样子，和我告诉他想和他做爱时，他眼里那毫不掩饰的欲望，在我脑海中不断回放。现在他已不再拒绝我，不再掩饰对我的渴望。我无法将这画面从脑中挥去。

我会让他永远记得他的第一次——不，应该说，我们的第一次。即使我们以后随着年岁增长会结束这段罪恶的恋情（我希望我们不会结束，不过从现实的角度来考虑，结束的可能性也是有的），我想给他留下美好的回忆。

不过，这并不是说我不能戏弄他。

我们之间的关系不错，应该说是非常好。但是我有点儿想知道，如果我告诉他我知道他用我的电脑干了什么，他会有什么反应？我想让他和我一起看那部与我们异常相似的兄弟的性爱视频。我想看他脸红、结巴、慌乱的样子，然后我会用力亲吻他，把他按在我的床上，一件件扯掉他的衣服，在他的胸口、颈部、大腿留下印记。自从我看到了不该看到的事情之后，这样的幻想就不断在我脑中出现，如今我要把它变成现实。

我有必要让他难堪吗？当然没有必要。但是我想让他难堪吗？

我暗自窃笑。

是的，我想。

 

* * *

 

我自认是个很有耐心的人，但是等待佐助回家简直就是在测试我忍耐的极限。时间的流淌似乎刻意放缓了，漫长的等待让我心急如焚。

无论是心理上还是生理上，我都准备好了，我甚至在回家的路上买了润滑剂和安全套（不过我觉得我们应该用不上安全套，毕竟我们又没有传染病也不会怀孕）。现在，只缺佐助了。

内心的焦灼让我的双手不住颤抖，我强迫自己盯着电脑，好好利用这多出来的时间，不过我根本无法集中，我只想马上见到他。也许，我们早上就应该留在家里，在床上缠绵一整天。

不过，我想，我们可以在周末这么做。

大门打开了，我立即站了起来。我发现下身已经微微有了些反应，这让我懊恼不已，我强迫自己想些让人兴致索然的事儿，以此来保护我那所剩不多的尊严。不知为何，父亲的脸突然浮现，这简直和魔咒一样好用。

我听到佐助上楼的声音，我拿起电脑，坐在床上。我已经在新的窗口加载好了视频，迫不及待地想看看佐助的反应。他会脸红吗？他会哭吗？或者他根本不会在意，又或者，他会感到兴奋……

“嗨。”

我的视线从电脑上移开，从脚到头打量着佐助的身体。

“嗨，”我的目光在佐助的脸上停下，他的脸已经泛起了些许潮红，“不进来吗？”

佐助点点头，把书包放在门口，拖着脚走了进来。我暗自欣喜——他甚至都没顺路回自己的房间，而是径直来了我这儿。他在我身边坐下，我转动电脑，将屏幕转到他看不到的地方，小心地用余光打量他。他轻咬着嘴唇，不安地搓着手。

“佐助……”他打起精神，看着我，可我只是假装盯着电脑，“你知道吗？有的调制解调器可以追踪你浏览过的网页，即使你把浏览器的历史清空了也没用？”

我偷偷扫了他一眼，他露出困惑的表情，缓缓地摇摇头。我在笑容浮上嘴角前将它压了下去。

“嗯，是这样的，我们家用的，就是这种解调器，”我简直能看到他的大脑运转的样子……我漾起一丝微笑，面向着他，“你用别人电脑的时候得更小心一点啊，弟弟。”

顷刻间，羞耻感在他脸上蔓延开来。他张开嘴，又合上了，大声地吞咽了一下。他的双眼紧盯着地面，双颊一片绯红。

“我、我不知道你在说什么……”

呵，在装傻吗。

“让我来帮你回忆一下。”我将屏幕转向他，轻笑一声，按下了播放键。性爱的声音立即充斥了整个房间，佐助更显窘迫了。他蹭的一下站起，我知道他是想逃走，所以我抢先一步，放下电脑（视频仍在播放），一把抱住他的腰，将他放在我的大腿上。他扭动不停，抱怨不休，甚至对我恶语相向，不过当我的双唇附上他的颈部，并用力咬下时，他立刻安静了下来。

“啊……疼……”

“怕疼就别乱动，好好看着。”我紧紧抓着他的下巴，把他的头转向屏幕。他试着移开，不过这挣扎是徒劳的。作为道歉，我开始舔舐刚才啃咬过的部位。

视频里的两人正交换着火热的湿吻，可以听见他们亲吻时发出的滋滋水声。他们全身赤裸，苗条的身子上覆着漂亮的肌肉。他们在床上翻滚着，亲吻着，手臂相缠，腿也相交在一起。其中一人，应该是哥哥，拉开距离，手指置于弟弟的唇上，命令弟弟吮吸他的手指。佐助挪动了一下身体，我带着许些好奇，伸出食指，沿着他的下唇划过，再伸进他的口中。他的双唇立即包裹住了我的食指，他开始吮吸，舌头缓慢地划过，牙齿偶尔轻擦过。我发出一声低吼，轻轻啃咬着他的后颈，视线还留在视频上。

“你想要哥哥狠狠操你，对吗？”视频里的哥哥这样问道。弟弟点点头，不安地扭动了一下。哥哥抽出手指，将弟弟的双腿搭在自己的肩上，分开弟弟的臀瓣，将两指伸入缝隙中。弟弟惊呼一声，背部弓起。佐助发出一丝微弱的声响，更用力地吮吸我的手指，轻咬着我的指甲，这让我的下体不住抽动。视频中，镜头拉近，可以清晰看到手指在小穴里粗暴地抽插，看起来很难受的样子——不过弟弟应该已经习惯了这样粗暴的动作，他只是不住呻吟，乞求更多。

我将手指从佐助的口中抽离，轻轻擦过他的嘴唇。“看到了吧？”我在他耳边说道，“这样也不错嘛。”

他叹息一声，舔了舔我的手指，我的下身又抽动了一下。

我将视线转回视频，发现弟弟的小穴中又多了两根手指，我笑着说：“他看上去很享受呢，不是吗……”我松开了佐助的下巴，但是他依然死死地盯着电脑。

“变态。”

我的手滑进他的衣服里，轻轻揉着他的腹部，他微微颤抖了一下。

“啊，但是这视频可是你自己找到的哦……”我的手指滑至他的乳头上，用力捏了一下。他发出一声呜咽，弓起背部，但是我按住他的身子，继续用指尖揉搓着他的乳头。

“闭、闭嘴……啊……”他的臀部靠着我立起的下身，缓慢而大力地摩擦着……啊，我就喜欢这样……我深吸一口气，更用力地箍住他，隔着衣物不断向上顶，模仿着我希望我们即将做的事情。

“你也是个变态呢……”我绕着他的耳廓舔了一圈。

“闭嘴……”他转过头，面对我，黑色的眸子被欲望覆盖，眼神迷离。视频里的弟弟大声发出绵长的呻吟。“闭嘴，快吻我……哥哥。”

我猛地吻上他的唇，指甲擦过他的胸膛和腹部。他在我的唇间发出阵阵呻吟，再用舌头撬开我的唇，手指绕着我的头发，用出乎意料的力气按着我的头。我的舌尖擦过他的唇瓣，与他的舌头扭在一起，他发出一声叹息，扭动得更厉害了。

我还没意识到，身体就自己动了起来：把他从我腿上推开，按在床上。我跨坐于他身上，双臂撑在他头部两侧，我的嘴唇还占据着他那诱人的唇瓣。

视频还在播放，不过这时已经变成了背景音，我们的注意力早就不在那上面了，我们只顾着彼此。佐助的双腿缠上了我的腰，我肿胀的下身按在他的臀部上，他开始摩挲，熟练地扭动着臀部。我立即往后靠，紧紧抓住他上衣的下摆，推至上方，露出他的腹部。

他抬起身子，双手举过头顶，但是衣服还是卡在了他的手臂间。我不耐烦地低吼了一声，抓住他衣服的一角，一把将他拽了起来，像是要将他斩首一般迅速地扯落了他的上衣，他瓷白的胸膛与腹部呈现在我眼前，我安静地欣赏着。

“我从没见过你这么……不耐烦的样子。”他气喘吁吁，眼里荡漾着情欲。我再次发出一声低吼，抓住他头上一撮翘起的黑发——我这才发现，我早就想这么做了——嘴唇用力碰上他的嘴唇，用连我自己都惊叹的热情与力度亲吻着他。但是，我又迅速结束了这个吻，开始吮吸他的颈部，在各处留下红紫色的吻痕。

“啊……鼬，别留下那么多……“他哑着嗓子挤出一丝淫靡的呼喊，我都不知道他能发出这样的声音。我在他的颈肩交接处咬了一口，再用舌尖舔过他的皮肤，仔细聆听他发出的每一声微弱诱人的呼喊，“鼬，别人会看见的！”

虽然我根本不在意别人会看到他身上的痕迹（那不正好是相当于向他们宣布“别碰他，他是我的”吗？），我还是停了下来，不过在此之前，我在他的下巴正下方种下了最后一颗草莓。

“我只是在标记我的所有物而已。”我轻轻吻过被我狠咬过的肌肤，小声说道。

佐助扯住我的头发，把我的头往后拉，头皮被扯得发疼，我闷哼一声，不过这让我更为兴奋。

“你的？”他露出一丝不确信的表情，带着些许不安。

“嗯，我的。”

佐助脸上一片绯红，他眼里露出与我同样的情感。他咬着嘴唇，屏着呼吸发出一声微弱的呻吟，然后我们双唇再次相接，品尝着、探索着对方的口腔。他将我推倒，双腿跨在我腰间，立起的性器抵在我的小腹上，隔着牛仔裤不断摩擦……我只觉头晕目眩。

我将颤抖的手指伸向他牛仔裤的中间，一把扯开扣子，拉下拉链，在他反应过来叫我停下之前，握住了他那不住抽动的硬物。

他头向后仰，死死地抓住我的衣服，双臂颤抖着，大声发出起起伏伏的呻吟。真是美妙的声音啊……我上下抚慰他的性器，先是略带粗暴地快速套弄，然后放慢速度，手指几乎没有使力。

“鼬……”他抽噎着念出我的名字，身体往前送，蹭着我的手掌，寻求更多的快感。他把头埋在我的胸口，不断喘气呻吟，仿佛置身于极大的痛苦之中。我的手指沾满了他下身溢出的液体。

我加快动作，他的身体也随之律动，他的音量增大，音调升高——但是，我露出一丝坏笑，完全停了下来。

我任性的举动换来的是他因恼怒而大声的抱怨，脖子也被他狠狠地咬了一口。伤口一阵阵地疼，无论我如何抑制，一声低吟还是从我的口中溜了出来。我使力捏了一下佐助的下体，他靠着我的耳畔，用充斥着淫欲的声音唤出我的名字，火热的气息喷洒进我的耳内。

“拜托，鼬，求你了……”他哀求道，身体又往前送了一下，他湿滑的性器在我手中滑动了一下。我笑了笑，将手完全挪开。他的性器坚挺，不断流淌出液体，他因欲望得不到满足而恼火不已。

“趴下。我保证我会爱抚你到你满意为止，弟弟。”

突然，他吻了上来，让我措手不及。更让我吃惊的是，他啃咬着、吮吸着我的嘴唇，他不断喘息，发出阵阵呻吟，身体不住扭动。这简直如同我的春梦成真了一般（老实说，他确实出现在我的春梦里）。我下身的勃起愤怒地顶着我的牛仔裤，想要释放的欲望占据了我的脑海，将其他事情抛之脑后——当然，除了取悦佐助这件事以外。

“你想要我做什么都行……求你别再戏弄我了，哥哥，我受不了了……”佐助又吻了我一下，轻柔的吻，带着些许羞怯。他从我的身上下来，按照我的要求趴好。

他回头盯着我，通红的脸颊靠在床垫上，裤子滑了下来，被汗水打湿的后背闪着水光，他的眼神在无声地渴求我占有他。那一瞬，我只能目瞪口呆地看着他，全身被欲望烧得滚烫。

佐助不安地挪动了一下，将脸藏在床罩里，这让我清醒了过来。他真可爱，又那么顺从，我嘴角上扬——这可比我的各种幻想要美妙得多啊。我解开了裤子（我早已按耐不住了），慢慢凑近他，像是老虎逼近受惊的猎物——不过，眼前的“猎物”一点儿也没有受惊的样子。

我的手顺着他的背一路滑下，他轻声呻吟，他的皮肤异常柔软。我的手指擦过他的内裤，我稍稍停顿了一下……随后，我的心跳开始加速，视野变得模糊，下身抽动得厉害。我一把将他的裤子和内裤拽至膝盖，他倒吸一口气，这只让我更觉愉悦。我双手立即伸向了他的臀部，多完美的臀部啊——圆润丰满，完好无损，没有丝毫的痕迹与伤疤。我掰开臀瓣，细细欣赏着这还未被人糟蹋的美景：穴口附近的皮肤光滑无毛，粉红的穴口起着皱褶，那是我幻想了几个礼拜的处子之地。我用拇指擦过他的穴口，穴口抽动了一下。

他尖叫一声，试着移动身子，想制止这让他感到羞耻的行动，不过我马上将整个身体压在他的背上，我的手仍然掰着他的臀瓣，挺立的下体正对着他臀瓣间的缝隙，轻擦着他的穴口。想着我们之间只隔了一层薄薄的布料，我差点直接喊了出来。

“鼬！”我咬了一下佐助的耳朵，下身蹭着他的臀部，手按摩着他的臀瓣。他紊乱不堪的呼吸让我更加兴奋，我这才意识到，我已到了高潮的边缘，又一次没借助生理刺激，差点直接射了出来。我极不情愿地起身，大口喘着粗气，又在他的臀上用力捏了一把。

“我等不了了，佐助。”

佐助浑身颤抖，扭动着，他不肯直视我，只是将臀部抬得更高了。

“那你还在等什么？”他的声音里透着一丝不安，但是同样透着情欲。

我泛起一丝坏笑，狠狠地打了他屁股一下，他惊叫一声。我抚摸着被打红的皮肤，他发出阵阵呜咽，膝盖发颤。我再次分开他的臀瓣，用拇指按压着那抽动的穴口，这次稍微用力按了下去，他发出一声惹人怜爱的尖叫。

“你有多想让我进入你的体内？”看他的样子，这个问题也许没有必要，但是我想听他亲口说出来……

“别、别问那么变态的问题啊……啊！”我俯身在他左边的臀瓣上咬了一口，手指在他的穴口缓慢地打转。

“不问的话，那我要怎么知道呢？”

“这……这不是明摆着的吗？”佐助喘着气，臀部蹭着我的拇指，但是我抽回手，直起身子。我假装靠在床头休息（甚至将电脑合上，放在地上），而实际上，我将手伸进枕头下面，寻找我之前藏起来的润滑剂。

“如果你不告诉我的话，那么现在停下也没关系咯……”

他转头，我在他的眼里见到了一丝惊恐。他对我摆出恼怒的脸色，但是，那也无法掩饰他的兴奋。

“你不是说等不了了吗？”

“我改变主意了。”

“啧！”他不停地向我送来眼刀，接着，他低下头，盯着床垫，牙齿刮擦着嘴唇，“我……真的想要你……”他把头埋在被子里，“我想要你进入我的体内，非常，非常想要。”

我再也藏不住脸上的笑容，真乖啊……

“闭上眼睛。”

“啊？”佐助回头看着我，不停地眨眼，“为什么？”

“乖乖闭上就行了，”我做出我最撩人的表情，“麻烦你一下？”

他用力吞了口口水，飞快地点点头，闭上了双眼，前额靠在床上。他似乎有些不耐烦，臀部微微扭动。我长叹一口气，视线在他漂亮的身体上游离，下身硬得发疼。

我拿起润滑剂，打开盖子，挤出大量冰凉的凝胶，涂满了我的手指。润滑剂散发着樱桃香味，这让我挑了挑眉。

余光瞥到佐助在不安地扭动身子，我用略带警告的语气喊了他的名字，他立即僵住不动了。

“对不起。”他小声道歉，手指攥紧了床单。他的顺从让我高兴，但是我有些担心，他保持这样的姿势会不会不舒服，不过我又将这担忧抛到一边——接下来，我会让他很“舒服”的。

我凑近他，湿滑的手指按上他的穴口，他惊呼一声，扭动身子，企图逃走，但是臀部被我的手按住。

我笑着问他：“你在逃什么？”

“好、好冷啊！”他转头对着我，眼睛未曾睁开，“而且感觉……好奇怪……能让我睁眼吗？”

“可以。”我再次将食指按向他的小穴，这一次用上了不少力气。他睁大眼睛，唇间吐出一丝喘息，但是幸好，他的臀部还停在原地（不过也有可能是因为被我抓着才动不了）。

食指顺利地滑了进去，被他的热度所吞噬。那从未被采撷之处十分紧致，内壁紧紧地包裹着我的手指……我想象着下体被它包裹的感觉……

“该死，你真紧啊。”我喘着气，从齿缝中挤出这句话。

佐助轻呼一声，一只手遮住脸，“别这么说……”

突然之间，他喊了出来，近乎惊叫。这让我吓了一跳，但是也起了好奇心……我再次用同样的方式擦过他内壁，他又发出一声低吟，全身痉挛。我的嘴角微微上扬。

“感觉好吗？”我又重复了一次刚才的动作，这次将手指往更深处探入，仔细按压过我找到的点，然后缓缓地抽出来。

“啊、啊……什么……”佐助不住地呜咽，扭动身体，我慢慢滑入第二根手指，撑开他的小穴，他张开嘴，吐出一丝微弱的呻吟，他的穴口热切地吞吐着我的手指。为了缓解他的不适感，我再次探向他的敏感点（不过我的动作还有些笨拙），反复用手指擦过那一点。佐助费力地喘着粗气，发出阵阵低吼，手脚不住发颤。

“你、你再不停下……我就要……射了。”他倒抽一口气，臀部抬起，将我的手指吞得更深了。他叫喊着，我分开手指做剪刀状，他全身发抖，内壁包裹着我的手指，不断地收缩着，“鼬……”

我还不想就让他射出来，所以我往他的臀缝上又挤了些润滑剂，然后抽出手指，润滑剂一滴滴流入他抽动的小穴中。我擦拭着他穴口四周的凝胶，凝神倾听他的每一声喘息。接着，我一次性伸进三根手指，穴口挤压着手指，发出“噗哧”的水声——不过看他能坦然接受两根手指的样子，再加一根应该也无妨。

“……啊！”

我皱起眉头，再次寻上了他的敏感点，但是他还是因不适感而闷哼了出来。

“抱歉，”我低声说道，俯身将几撮湿发从他汗湿的脸上捋到一旁，“尽量放松一点。”

“你、你的手指在我身体里……叫我怎么放松……”我轻笑一声，在他的后腰落下一吻。

终于，他发出一声轻吟，放松了下来，看来，我又触到了他的前列腺，“好些了吗？”

“嗯。”

性爱、麝香、樱桃的气味凝结在空中，让空气变得沉重，而我只觉得脑袋轻飘飘的。佐助的臀部与我的手指找到了最完美的律动节奏——正好让他扭动不息，喘息不止，也让我焦急难耐，喘不过气。我捏了一下自己的胯部，尖锐的快感传来，我发出嘶的一声。我尽可能地分开在他体内的手指，他发出甜腻诱人的叫喊声，崩断了我最后一丝理智。

我抽出手指，翻过他的身子，再一把扯下挂在他腿上的裤子。我欣赏了一下那期待已久的裸体，（真是完美无瑕的身体啊），将手肘撑在他头部两侧，凑近他的脸。

“准备好了吗？”

他点头，使劲咬着那早已红肿的下唇。

“嗯。”

我吻了他一下，然后立起身子，迅速解开裤子与内裤，红肿湿润的性器立刻弹了出来，我发出一声痛苦的呻吟。下体弹到小腹上，前端渗出的液体弄脏了我的灰色衬衫，但是我没去理会，我只想好好感受佐助皮肤的触感。他发出一声短促的叫声，我扫了他一眼，笑了笑。

“怎么了？”我清了清喉咙，我的声音变得简直不像是我自己的了。

“你……”他稍作停顿，用力吞咽了一下，“真大啊……”

他的话让我的下体抽搐了一下，他的表情真是有趣极了。我轻笑一声，抓住他的大腿根部，将他拉近，直到我的下身碰触到他的臀缝。我将手滑向他的臀部，掰开臀瓣，露出里面可爱的小穴，我长吁一口气，我已经迫不及待了。

“可能会痛哦。”我握住自己的阴茎，快速地套弄，液体源源不断地渗出，简直有些恶心。

“我不在乎，”他呼吸粗重，声音里带着不耐，双腿缠上了我的腰，“我想要你进来。”

我的阴茎又抽动了一下，他可能是感觉到了，脸上挂着一丝恶作剧的浅笑。

“我的话对你真有那么大的作用吗？”我瞪了他一眼，他笑得更厉害了，“如果我说，我等不及了，想要你又大又硬的家伙进入我的体内，狠狠地干我，干到我连自己的名字都不记得，你会怎样？”  
我差点咬掉嘴上一块肉，大量的液体从阴茎溢出。这……这真是没想到啊。

“既然这样，那我就满足你。”我扶住那不断渗出液体的性器，对准他的穴口，先是小心探入，第一圈皱褶包裹住了顶端，我发出一声低吼，随后用力推进，整个阴茎向里滑入。真热，真湿啊……

佐助头向后仰，不住呜咽，双手紧紧攥着床单，牙关紧咬，双眼紧闭。我知道，我应该在这儿停一会，给他一点适应的时间——毕竟那儿要比三根手指大——但是我停不下来。我就像是被蛊惑了似的，无意识间，已经完全进入了他的体内，阴囊碰到了他的臀部。他的甬道比我想象的还要紧，里面的热度简直快把我融化了。我喘着粗气，头发散落在我的脸上和胸口上，黏在我的前额和脸颊上。身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，催促我挪动胯部，催促我赶紧开始干他……但是看着他的脸，让我从性欲的浓雾里找回一丝理智——虽然只有一丝。

我小心翼翼地往前倾，不去移动胯部，轻轻地吻了吻他，“你还好吧？”

他艰难地点点头，眼泪顺着泛红的脸颊滑落下来，我以更快的速度吻去了他眼角的泪水，内疚像子弹一样敲打着我的胸口。我正准备道歉，但是道歉的话语刚到嘴边，我感到了从他臀部传来的动静。

我猛吸一口气，不住眨眼。我又感到了他臀部的动作，不过这一次，动作没有停。他缓慢地旋转着，像是在小心试探我性器的尺寸。

“真大啊……”他喃喃道，同时加大力度。我将前额靠在他的胸口，拼命地喘着气，显得有些可怜。

“佐助。”

我听到他的轻笑声，笑声里听不出任何痛楚。于是作为报复，我迅速舔了一下他的乳头，接着用力咬了下去。他轻声呜咽，用臀部夹紧我的下身，我全身战栗。

“这次，我是真的等不了了，弟弟。”我身子立起，抓住他的臀部，将下身抽离，只有前端还留下他的体内（我真想念他的体温啊），然后猛力撞了下去，他身子一震，惊叫了一声。

“哥哥！”

我重复刚才的动作，一次，两次，三次……

我暂停了一会儿，将整根埋在他炽热的体内。

“呃……”他呻吟着，头懒洋洋地靠在一侧。他微微张着嘴，口中似乎流出了些津液。

我粗声笑了笑，退了出来，然后再次猛力撞击，直至他体内的最深处，接着又抽离出来……他叫喊着，全身颤抖。他肿胀的性器随着我的撞击上下晃动。

我像是着了魔，如动物一般野蛮地操弄着他，身体里的每一根神经像是通了电，滋滋作响。

我每抽离一次，他的小穴又会贪婪地将我的下身吮吸回去，他抬起臀部，配合我每一次猛烈的撞击。我视线模糊，全身发烫。湿漉漉的皮肤互相撞击，发出“啪啪”的响声，掩盖住了他的呻吟声。我低吼一声，俯身正对他的脸，捕捉到他红肿的双唇。

他饥渴地回应着我的吻，而他的身体与此相反，被源源不断的快感侵袭而变得瘫软无力（不过，他的臀部除外，依然在不断地向上顶）。我用力咬住他的嘴唇，品尝到了鲜血的滋味，但这反而让他更大声地呻吟了出来。

“感觉怎样？”我放缓臀部的律动，因为，我要是继续这样狠狠撞击，我们俩都会马上到达高潮——我想好好享受我们紧密结合的时刻，所以，我想尽量延长缠绵的时间。

“啊……啊……好极了……”他的声音极轻极细，似是窃窃私语。他紧闭双眼，双手抱着我的背部，将我们的胸膛贴在一起，“我还要。”

我怦然吻上他的唇，他被汗水与前列腺液打湿的硬物在我的腹间滑动，我不禁发出低吼。快感在我的下身沸腾着，催促我再次加快速度——他在我的唇边发出阵阵轻吟，指甲抓挠着我的后背，我发出嘶的一声，但是我欣然接受这份痛楚。

“真是个乖弟弟。”我在他耳鬓低语，一只手在他的胸口滑下，拧着他敏感的乳头，另一只手狠狠地抓着他的臀部，也许留下了些淤伤。他发出大声的哀叹，硬物贴着我的腹部，不住抽动，在我的腹间涂上了些液体。而他的小穴收缩得更紧了（我还以为这是不可能的事呢），看来他坚持不了多久了——我也一样。

“你要为你哥哥射出来吗？”我放慢胯部的动作，他可怜兮兮地哀求着，头向后仰，指甲嵌入我的后背。

他哽咽着，发出一声呻吟（又或许是一声答复），连连点头。

“嗯，拜托了，我想射出来。”他的双眼张开一条缝隙，凝望着我，随后，我又加快了胯间的速度。

他闭上眼睛，头又开始往后仰。我捏住他的下巴，强迫他正视我：“把眼睛睁开。”

“但、但是……很难做到啊……”

突然间，他睁大双眼，上身抬起，狠狠地撞上我的胸口，贴着我的胸膛。他的性器在我的腹间抽搐，更多的液体洒落在我的腹间。

“鼬……我不行了……我、我快要……”

他的脸皱成一团，他张开嘴，用他最可爱、最撩人的声音念出我的名字。他的指甲嵌得更深了，我微微蹙起眉头，不过我没去在意，我的注意力全在他的身上……他的内壁紧紧地夹着我，他的胯部不停地律动，像是要把我榨干……滚烫的精液洒在我的腹间。

“你真性感。”我低吼着，下身传来的快感比以往都要强烈，我被狠狠地推至高潮边缘。

我再也忍不住了。

我的高潮如此激烈，我甚至都无法睁开双眼。炽热的精液一股接一股地迸发而出，射入他的体内，我继续快速抽插，直到全部液体尽数射出——尽管已经射精，我仍然继续摩擦，直至我筋疲力竭，直至我像是忘记了如何呼吸一般地大口喘气，我才停下。我缓缓睁开眼睛，落入眼里的是我最爱之人略带慵懒的笑颜。

我尽情亲吻他，过了一会儿，我们热烈的深吻变成了缓慢绵长的轻吻，接着，我拉开了一些距离，将被汗水打湿，黏着碎发的额头贴上他的前额。

“我爱你，”我轻声说道，我轻抚他的下巴、颈部、肩膀，“非常爱。”

佐助睁大双眼，接着，他的眼里泛起了泪光。他吸了吸鼻子，我笑着亲吻他的脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇。

我抽出下身，敏感的下身突然暴露在冷空气中，我不禁皱眉。佐助深吸一口气，内疚感再次席卷而来，我正在反省刚才是否过于粗暴了——然而，我看到自己的精液从他泛红的小穴中淌出，感到自己的下身正在试图重振雄风。

“过来。”我轻轻将他拉近，靠着我的胸口。我靠在枕头上，伸出一只手，将他紧紧抱住。

他依偎在我身上，我们沉默不语。我伸出手指，在他的背上随手乱画。我的心脏仿佛被填满，感觉随时会爆炸。

我们终于做了。

佐助是我的。

佐助终于是我的了。

我无法抑制笑容。

佐助好像说了些什么，尽管我费力去听，还是没听清楚。

“你说什么？”我的声音有些虚弱，我需要小憩一会儿，我已经筋疲力尽了。

“我说……”他清了清喉咙，手臂紧紧地抱住我的腰，“我也爱你。”

我的心跳在此时停止了。

“真的吗？”

他点点头，随后又清了清喉咙。

“我、我去洗个澡。”他与我分开，我正想抱怨——他怎能就这样仓促结束后戏呢？不过是一些汗水和精液而已，又不是这世上最糟糕的东西。

不过我忍住了，没有开口，只是满意地看着他离开的背影，他光溜溜的臀部上还淌着少许精液。他的手停在了门把手上，回头看了我一眼，他的目光让我的心跳开始加速。他咬着嘴唇，拖着脚挪动了一步。

“你可以加入……如果你愿意的话。”

我绽放笑颜。

啊，我是多么爱他。


	12. 番外

“哥哥，我回来啦！”

佐助走进玄关，关上了身后的大门，脱下鞋子。他仔细听着，期待着里面的人回应，不过屋里除了他自己的回声以外，并无其他动静。他皱起了眉头。

“还在学校啊……”他有些失望地自言自语，本来还想再做一次的……

感到脸颊有些发热，他用双手捧着脸，摇了摇头。昨天发生的事如梦境一般，可回想起来，他还是会感到难堪。毕竟，鼬看到了他全身赤裸的样子，鼬吮吸了他的那个部位，鼬的手指在他那里面，鼬还让他做了那么多羞耻（但是很愉悦）的事情……

尽管羞耻感还残留在胸口，一丝笑容还是爬上了他的脸庞，他意识到了自己在笑，却无法止住笑意。鼬是他的男朋友，不仅是他的哥哥了。他曾以为，鼬只会把他当成一个烦人的小孩，永远不会注意到他的情感。佐助被欣喜冲昏了头，几乎要喜极而泣了。

可现在，他很想念鼬，非常想念。

佐助撅着嘴（不过他是绝对不会承认他撅嘴的）上了楼，路过自己的房间，径直走向鼬的房间。他知道，鼬不喜欢自己趁他不在家时擅自进他房间，但是他们现在是恋人了（一想到“恋人”这个词，佐助不禁捂住了嘴，真是不可思议啊……），希望鼬能破例允许他进来。他只是很想他，仅此而已。

他把书包放在门口，盯着床看了一会儿。记忆涌了上来，让他的脸上泛起红晕，他走向床，翻身躺在上面。他抱住鼬的枕头，把它贴近脸和胸口，深吸一口气——上面有着鼬的气味。

佐助又笑了，他摇头晃脑，欣喜若狂，他双腿乱踢，将枕头抱得更紧了。但是当他冷静下来后，又觉得这样的举动有些太孩子气了。

他在床上躺了一会儿，脸上还挂着一丝傻笑，鼬的枕头还放在他的胸口上，然后，他看到了什么东西。

那东西像是一张纸，折叠得很整齐的纸（这对鼬来说很正常，他总是把东西整理得井井有条）。虽然佐助知道，他不应该去看那张纸，既然鼬把它藏在枕头底下，显然是因为他不想让人看见它。但是大脑还没来得及发出“停下”的指令，他的手已经拿出了那张纸，把它打开了。

他停顿了一会，轻咬着自己的嘴唇。

鼬会生气吗？

……但是鼬不在家，不是吗？

于是，他读了起来。

我喜欢佐助的地方：

他的微笑。

他的头发。

他的笑声。

他叫我名字的方式。

他的眼睛。

他非常容易脸红。

他的幽默感。

他总是问我要不要一起看电影。

他总是主动在我下厨时帮我打下手，经常帮忙做家务。

他早上刚醒来时，几乎站不稳的样子非常可爱。

他仰慕着我，好像我知道世上所有问题的答案一样，即便我并不知道。

他试着说些聪明的话，想让我刮目相看时的样子。

他生气时撅嘴的样子。

他的性格——甚至连他幼稚的一面也包括在内。

他总是把和我相处的时间看得比和朋友相处的时间更重要。

他的背。

他的臀。

他的胸膛和腹部。

当我弄得他脸红得厉害的时候，他的耳朵也会泛红。

即使我们吵架，最多也不会超过几天，我们马上就会过于想念对方而结束争吵。

我不喜欢佐助的地方：

他让我质疑我对他感情，我本应对他只有兄弟之情。

他很性感——我不应该认为他很性感。

他太小了。

他还是个孩子，但我还是觉得他很诱人。

我们有血缘关系。

他太诱人了，我开始不在乎我们有血缘关系这一事实了。

结论：

我已经完全搞不懂了。

看到一半时，佐助就已张大了嘴巴，而且，他也不知道为什么，眼睛有些刺痛，视线也变得有点模糊。

他的这些地方，鼬真的都喜欢吗？真的吗？

他擦了擦眼睛，抽了抽鼻子，心脏像是痉挛一般，疼得厉害。不可言喻的欣喜席卷而来……

“佐助？”

佐助猛地坐起来，抓起那张发皱的纸，按在胸口上。他的表情像极了即将被迎面驶来的卡车撞到的鹿。

“我……我……”佐助低头看了看那张纸，再缓缓地抬起头，怯怯地看着鼬，“对不起。”

鼬只是笑了笑，呼了一口气，然后摇摇头，满不在乎地挥了挥手，“没关系，我又没什么要隐瞒的。”他走进房间里面，将背包放在地上，接着走向床铺，在佐助身旁坐下，轻轻地亲吻他。

“这些，都是真的。”鼬朝着那张纸点点头。佐助觉得脸颊烧得更烫了，他把脸转到一边，又开始啃咬自己的下唇。

“你的这些地方，我真的都喜欢。嗯……”鼬轻笑一声，“也许我还应该加上一条：‘他在床上的表现真好’。”

佐助将头转向鼬，开玩笑地打了他的手臂一下，“不要说那样的话啊！”虽然佐助极力掩饰笑意，不过还是完全失败了。

“没有必要感到难堪噢，”鼬搂住佐助，将他拉向自己的胸口，轻吻他前额，轻抚他的头发，微笑着发出一声满意的叹息，“我很爱你，你知道的，对吗？”

佐助靠在鼬的胸口上，勉强地点了点头，暗自庆幸哥哥看不到他现在的表情。

“这不是应该的嘛。”他小声嘟囔着，鼬笑了出来。

“我所有的感情，都写在这张纸上——我喜欢你的一切，你的每一处。”

佐助伸出一条手臂，紧紧地抱住了鼬的腰，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

“我也喜欢你的一切，鼬，你的每一处。”


End file.
